A Dream? Or a Nightmare?
by Hawkstar.in.Hyrule
Summary: Three months after defeating the Twilight, Link is back in Ordon, trying to relax after nearly a year of adventuring. But for some reason, he just can't relax. Something is missing, but he can't figure out why. LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**My first fic! I would love any constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

Is this a dream?

Twilight covers the land of Hyrule.

Or is this a nightmare?

Something's different...but I don't know why...maybe because I'm not a wolf?

Something is in front of me. From what I can tell, it's a person. A person wearing a black cloak, hood pulled over the person's head, veiling their face. The image is somehow really familiar to me.

But this isn't Zelda, isn't Midna either.

You can't see this person's face at all. Maybe it was the Twilight messing with me.

"You seem more surprised to see me, than seeing the Twilight again," the person says softly.

"Who are you?" I ask. I could see the person's shoulders slouch in disappointment.

"You don't remember me, just as expected." The person turns to leave.

"Hey, wait!" I try to call the person back, but the person disappears into Twilight before I could even think of following them.

"Don't worry," the same voice rings in my head. "I'll send her in..."

Those were the last words before a bright light took over the dream.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day

**Yay! Chapter 2! Hopefully uploads can be this consistent!**

**Random person: Never gonna happen.**

**Me: Awwwwwww why not?**

**RP: Cuz you suck.**

**Me: Okay then, looks like someone's not getting a cookie.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.**

* * *

My eyes flash open as I sit up in bed.

That was weird dream. But what is weirder is the fact that I don't remember much of it. I think it was about sending something? A letter maybe?

I take a deep breath and swing my legs over the side of my bed, stretching my arms in the process.

Another new day.

I grab my sword and strap it to my back, deciding to leave my shield for today.

I don't have to work yet, so I decide to go out for a bit. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

I climb down each set of ladders leading to the grassy ground.

Something is different about today. I can just feel it.

I take this as a good thing and walk to the village, a smile on my face. Ilia has to be up by now.

Then again, I am the only one who sleeps in.

As I enter, I could see the children running around and playing their little games. Even Colin was with them, and the other kids, by the looks of it, have accepted him.

Ever since Colin had saved Beth, the rest of them had been more friendly towards him.

I look over to Colin's house, where Uli sat on the porch, rocking a baby cradle back and forth. The baby was born just four months ago. Rusl and Uli had named her Lillia, after Ilia. Collin was very happy about his new baby sister. Of course, everyone else was too.

Everything else seems pretty normal. Everyone is doing their daily routines.

I head towards Ilia's house, which is near the ranch. People greet me, and I return the greeting. As I neared her house, the door swings open. A girl around my age steps out.

It was Ilia.

"Hey, Ilia!" I greet her. She turns to me and gives me a large smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Link," She smirks. "Or should I say, good afternoon?"

I chuckle. "Oh come on, Ilia, you know me too well." We walk side by side, heading towards the spring. Ilia had told me that she wanted to wash Epona there. I agreed to go with her.

Ilia had a couple of towels draped over her arm, while I carried two brushes and a large wooden bucket.

"You know what's coming up right?" Ilia asks me.

"Uh..." I draw out.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, Link."

"Maybe?"

Ilia playfully bumps into me, "You can't forget about your own birthday!"

"Oh, yeah," I reply. "Two weeks from now, right?"

"Right!" Ilia says excitedly. "You'll finally be an adult."

"Wait, I wasn't before?" I ask.

"Nope," Ilia says, causing us to both laugh. "Talo told me about that slingshot you have."

"I was buying it for them," I say, unconvincingly.

"Sure, you did," Ilia says sarcastically. By that time, we had reached the spring.

I pick a kind of horseshoe grass and whistle a tune on it. A chestnut brown horse with a white mane trots into the spring. Ilia goes up to her and leads her to the water. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Ilia says to the horse, taking off her bridle and saddle.

I take the bucket and scoop water into it. Then I lift it over Epona's back and pour it on her. Ilia starts scrubbing Epona down.

Today seems like a perfectly normal day, but I knew it wasn't.

"Ilia?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Does something seem a little, I dunno, off, today?" I ask her.

"Well, no, not really," Ilia replies, as she brushes Epona's tail. "Unless you mean the way Epona is acting right now." Epona did seem a lot more wary right now. Her ears were trained in one spot, which is weird for horses. Horses' ears usually flick to different areas.

"Do you think-" I was cut off by moblin screeches. I immediately draw my sword and turn to the spring entrance. "Ilia, stay close." I command her.

"Okay," she responds. I peek out from the spring's walls to look around. It had come from the village.

How did those moblins get there? This doesn't happen very often.

I quickly raced to the village, Ilia not far behind me. I can hear the clash of weapons as I draw near.

When I arrive, I can clearly see the enemies in front of me.

A group of five large moblins. Thank the goddesses King Bulblin isn't here with them.

Rusl is already battling the moblins. One was already down. I quickly go join him.

Moblins aren't the best fighters, so it wasn't very hard to kill them.

When none were left, I sheathed my sword. Rusl walks up to me, sheathing his sword as well.

"Good job, Link," He says.

"Thanks," I reply. Rusl opens his mouth to say something, but Ilia beats him to it.

"Um, Rusl? Link? The moblins dropped something," Ilia points to a bag, which is quite large.

"A bag?" Rusl asks. We both approach it, and Rusl cautiously unties the rope on the bag. He peers inside, his eyes going wide.

"What's inside?" I ask him. Rusl instantly tries to open the bag even more. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, but go to help him anyways.

When I see what is in the bag, my face turns to surprise. I quickly help him undo the rest of the ties.

How did this happen?

* * *

**Bam! Chapter 2 done!**

**I'll try to make chapters longer in the future, but I really like leaving cliffies. *snickers* I'm so evil aren't I?**

**Constructive criticism would be great (cuz me writing need improvement)! Just no flames, cuz I don't have my fire extinguisher with me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**Yay! Chapter 3!**

**Thank you, Roxygirl, for reviewing! It literally made my heart soar like an eagle!**

**And it made me want to write more.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me will never own Zelda T-T**

* * *

**(((Still in Link's P.O.V.)))**

We rush to the nearest house, which is mayor Bo's house.

What we found in the large bag was an unconscious girl, burns and soot patches covering her clothes and skin.

For some odd reason, as soon as I saw her, my goal was to get her somewhere safe.

As if she was a very good friend.

* * *

-(?)-

I don't want to move.

Actually, I can't move.

Everything burns, but why?

Am I asleep? Awake? Somewhere in between?

I'm so confused.

Could I be...dead? No, I can't be. If I were dead, I wouldn't be able to feel the burns...right?

"Come on, wake up now." A voice sounds out of nowhere. "You don't want him to wait too long..."

Before I can say or do anything, I'm pulled back into the light of consciousness.

"You think she's okay?"

"I don't know, she's got some serious burns."

People's voices are the first thing I hear when I awaken. Everything felt numb, but I try to get up anyways.

"She's awake!" I hear someone announce. I could hear footsteps approaching me.

That's when I decide to open my eyes, looking at the room I was in.

I'm in a room foreign to me. Everything looks...old fashioned. The floor is made of wood and the walls are as well, only a different color, a light beige. The bed I'm on isn't the most comfortable, but the pillow certainly is soft. The blue nightgown I am wearing feels very comfortable as well.

Then I notice all the bandages on my body.

I strain to sit up, fighting the stings and burns on my body.

"Whoa! Don't strain yourself, miss!" I turn my head to where the voice came from. A man, probably somewhere in his thirties, is approaching me. He looks familiar.

I didn't know what to say back, so I stayed silent.

"Your wounds aren't healed yet," the man says to me. "Here. This will help." He holds out this weird liquid in a bottle, expecting me to take it. Of course I don't. I don't even know who he is.

The man sees my expression. "Oh, where are my manners?" He put the bottle down on a nearby table. "My name is Rusl." Rusl turns and motions for somebody to come. My gaze falls on a boy, probably around my age, standing awkwardly beside Rusl.

At Rusl's command, the boy comes closer.

Okay, maybe I'm paranoid, because I swear he looks a lot like—

"Hi, my name's Link," the boy says.

—Link...Oh no...

-)Link's pov(-

As soon as I introduce myself, the girl stiffens, her eyes wide and staring straight at me. It kind of freaked me out.

Rusl doesn't seem to notice the change and continues introductions, "What is your name, miss?"

He gets no response from the girl, who is still staring wide-eyed at me.

Okay, now it was just creepy.

"Uh, Rusl?" I whisper to him.

"Yes, Link?"

"Why is she..." I trail off as I meet her wide eyed stare. Cold blue orbs meet my royal blue ones. Those eyes are familiar to me, but why?

"Miss?" Rusl says trying to shake her out of her trance.

"I-is this O-ordon Village?" The girl stutters.

"Yes it is," Rusl replies. The color drains from her face as his words are spoken.

"Please tell me this is a dream?" She says so quietly, I almost don't catch her words.

A dream?

* * *

**That's chapter 3 for ya!**

**Honestly, this chapter wasn't as good as I was hoping for, but some parts were really hard to write out. So it may seem rushed. So please, review! It'll inspire me to write more, I'm serious! Constructive criticism would be great, but no flames, I don't need the world to catch fire.**

**Once again! Review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Chapter 4 makes an appearance!**

**Thanks again, Roxygirl, for reviewing! It made me want to post this chapter sooner! **

**Hopefully, I put this chapter together better than the last.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zelda, but I don't.**

* * *

—)Different P.O.V.?(—

I don't want to believe it.

Is this a dream? No, it can't be. A coincidence? I'm really hoping it's a coincidence.

Aren't these names just like the _video game_ names? Link? Rusl? Is this Twilight Princess?

_Don't jump to conclusions_, I tell myself. _It could very likely be a coincidence_...

I've always loved the Zelda games, but never to the extent of wanting to be in one.

This has to be real, because I wouldn't be able to feel these burns, right?

Maybe I've just gone insane...

How am I going to get out of here? Would I want to? I mean, its kinda cool.

_Shut up!_ I tell myself. _This isn't something to be cheering about!_

Won't my family find me missing? Won't they _miss_ me?

Oh, wait. Scratch that last one.

Am I actually _in_ a video game?

My thoughts scramble around, asking countless questions, which I'm sure won't get answers.

I hadn't noticed that I had zoned out in the process of my scrambling thoughts. Someone puts a hand on my shoulder, which I barely feel. I snap out of my trance, turning to Rusl.

"Are you alright, miss?" Rusl asks, concerned.

"I-I think I'm okay..." I respond.

"May I ask for your name, miss?" Rusl asks, patiently.

"M-my name?" I stutter. "My name's Samantha, Samantha Collins."

"Well Samantha, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feel fine," I reply.

He turns to the bottle he had placed down earlier and picks it up. "Do you know what a red potion is, Samantha?"

"Yes, sir, but I've never actually seen one." I respond.

"It speeds up the healing process," he hands it to me. I feel like I can trust him, so this time, I take it from him.

"Thank you, sir."

I feel strength return to my body as I down the potion. The taste of the potion was interesting. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

I hand the bottle back to Rusl when I have finished. "Feel better?" He asks.

"A lot better, thank you," I reply. I hear a door swing open, and I turn my head to see who has entered.

A girl—probably around my age—comes up the stairs, holding a bundle of stuff. When she sees me, she puts on a large and friendly smile. "Hi! You feeling better?" The girl asks. I only give her a nod and a small smile back. "Good." She sets the bundle on a short, wooden table in the corner of the room. "Rusl, Link, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Rusl replies, and the two men leave the room. I swing my legs over the side, giving a good stretch to shake the stiffness away. The girl pulls up a chair and sits beside me.

"Hi, my name's Ilia. What's your name?" She asks me. Right now I'm really trying to control myself.

"Samantha, nice to meet you." I reply.

"Pleasure's mine." She smiles brightly. "Now, I came hear to check on your bandages. Rusl gave you the red potion right?"

"Yes."

"The red potion should have helped with some of the healing process, so some of the burns should be gone now." Ilia checks on the burns, which include my hands, some parts of my arms, and my ears for some odd reason. "Alright, only you're right hand hasn't completely healed yet." She grabs the bundle, which I presume is the "first aid kit", and takes a roll of bandages out. She applies it to the back of my right hand, while I watch her. When she finishes, I flex my fingers to get used to the feeling.

"Thanks." I say, giving her a smile.

"Don't mention it," Ilia replies, returning the smile. "So, Samantha, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in two to three months." I reply.

"Oh! I'm seventeen too! But my birthday isn't until next year," says Ilia. "You met Link, right?"

"Yes, he didn't talk very much though."

"Link doesn't talk very much to people he has just met, but once you get to know him, he'll open up." She made it sound like I was going to stay here forever. "Anyways, his birthday's in two weeks!" Ilia exclaims.

"Wow, really?" I ask.

"Yep." Ilia responds. "I know we've just met, but if you're staying with us for a while, would you be willing to help out with his 'surprise' party?"

"I don't know if I'm staying," I mutter. "But if I am, of course!" I've never actually participated in any parties before. Must be awesome, from the way Ilia expresses it.

"Yay! I can already tell we're going to be great friends!"

Friends...

"I think so too." I give her a friendly smile. Honestly, I believe her words. She seems very nice.

She stands from her chair, setting all the extra supplies into a small bag then onto a table. She then turns to me with a very bright smile. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." I respond. I set my feet onto the wooden floor. I slowly steady myself with the bed frame, just incase I fall, and shakily stand up. I get lightheaded quickly, but I try to shake it off. I don't need these people thinking I'm weak and helpless. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

Once I fully stand up, I let go of the bed frame. I turn to Ilia and give her a friendly smile. "Thank you, again, for your help."

"No problem," she responds, giving me the same smile back. "Would you like me to show you around the village?"

I stumble. Village? Ordon? If I see houses just like the video game, I'm going to faint.

"S-sure," I reply, regaining my footing.

"Alright, here." She holds out folded clothes. "I hope you don't mind using my clothes for now. Your clothes are being washed."

"This is wonderful," I say, taking the folded clothes. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done! It was too short for my liking, but whatever! I know these first chapters aren't the most eventful, but sooner or later, it's gonna get...weird...(evil laughing)**

**Sorry, if these chapters seem rushed (cuz I felt like the end was crappy), I wanna get to more eventful parts that I have planned out.**

**Chapters may be posted slower now, since I had pre-written the first few chapters.**

**Random Person: *whispers* Reviews will speed up posts!**

**What was that?**

**RP: Nothing.**

**Yeah I thought so...**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe

**Chapter 5 is here! Anyone who actually stuck through and read my story, is amazing! I literally have no words! I wish I could say thanks to each and everyone one of you! You have motivated me to keep going!**

**Alright, I don't want you guys to get bored, reading my author's note, so I'll let you go onto the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Never in a thousand years.**

* * *

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

Samantha... Where have I heard that name before?

She even looks familiar, but I'm sure we've never met.

Why did she look at me like that when I introduced myself? Maybe she knows me? If she did, she would have probably said so.

She is quite pretty though...

_No! Bad Link! _I've only just met her. Or have I met her before? Because I'm sure I would have remembered.

_Ack!_ I need to shut up now.

I walk out of the mayor's house, Rusl close behind. We exchange words before he heads back to his own house.

I stand there on the porch, enjoying the scenery of Ordon.

The wind blows lightly, indicating autumn is here. Leaves cover the ground, making a colorful autumn blanket. It's really quite pretty. All the different browns, reds, and oranges make everything look peaceful and calm.

It won't be peaceful for long. Harvest time is almost here.

Harvest season is the time when we pick our crops, which are pumpkins, and trade with the other provinces, resulting in the Harvest Festival. Sometimes it takes place in our province, sometimes in other places. We also trade other things unrelated to harvest, like weaponry, though weaponry is only a small portion of our trade.

Ordon milk is probably our main trade. Many people buy it because it's nice and rich with a creamy taste. It's legend that our province used to be a large farm with the best milk in Hyrule.

Speaking of the Festival, my birthday is almost here too. Hooray.

This year, Mayor Bo was kind enough to place the Harvest festival right on my birthday. Double hooray.

Oh, the sarcasm.

The thing is, I never really liked parties, let alone festivals. I'm not the most social person, even if I am the Hero and bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Parties just never seem to fit in my favorite list. But apparently, everyone else in the village really enjoys them.

Plus, the attention, which is something I don't enjoy. Especially when people stare, which happens more lately, because everyone knows I am the Hero of Twilight by now. How you ask? Well, Princess Zelda had pretty much announced it to the whole world three months ago. And you know what happens to all the heroes right?

Freakin' fan girls everywhere, and I had thought that the three from the Star game was enough.

I take a deep breath before I sit down on the lowest step to the mayor's house, waiting for Ilia to come back out.

* * *

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

I quickly change into the clothes Ilia had handed me. They're actually quite comfortable. A short, hazel brown dress with a a blue sash tied around the waist. Beige pants that went a few inches past the knees. Ilia doesn't wear shoes often, so she didn't have any shoes that fit me. But I'm fine barefoot.

I turn to Ilia, who was just coming back up the steps. "Thank you again, for helping me."

"No problem." Ilia leads me down a set of stairs, arriving at the front entrance. She helps me open the door, and we step outside.

Dirt paths covered with leaves, and houses made of wood and stone are the first things I see—well actually, the first thing that registers in my mind.

All these houses are in the exact layout of the one from the game. I turn my gaze to the people walking about. I swear that kid looks like...

Colin.

It's no mistake. He looks the same as the one from the game. Short, blond hair and blue eyes. My eyes dart around, identifying each and every other person.

Uli... Beth... Mayor Bo...Talo... Malo...

What's going on?!

I can't actually be in a video game, right? This doesn't happen to normal people!

Maybe this is a dream! Maybe it's all a damn dream!

I can feel, I can smell, but how? I can even feel pain when I pinch myself, but at this point, my inner voice has made its decision.

The world begins to spin, as reality sinks in.

This is not a dream. This is Ordon Village of Hyrule.

I can't deny the truth anymore.

I begin to sway back and forth, about to lose my grip on consciousness.

I can hear voices, even feel a shake on the shoulders, but I'm too deep in my thoughts to move or speak.

I want to be 'normal'. I want nothing more than that. I've worked too hard, and I can't have this problem in my way.

But were my efforts ever enough back home?

Suddenly, my thoughts are flipped. Thoughts of, maybe, becoming 'normal' here. It sounds silly and maybe a dash of insane, but maybe I can blend in.

_But you don't belong here_, an inner voice says.

Maybe not, but that's not going to stop me.

It's better than going back... No one will miss me anyways.

Everything seems to turn brighter, letting me resurface from the wave of thoughts that had washed in.

I smile, and this time it's not a fake, it's real.

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder what Samantha means by all this?**

**This chappie is finished! The plot doesn't seem to be rising...yet. After all, this is genre Suspense as of now. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear whatever you have to say! Just no flames, the apocalypse isn't here. *You must save the fire for then***

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Tour

**I see 200 views on my story! But only 2 reviews...*incoherrent mumbling***

**Logic works in so many ways (jk)**

**But if you could spare a second to write a review, please do. You can just leave a smiley face if you want! I just lifts my spirits up to write more! Also you get a virtual cookie if you do! So please, even if ur not a member, just leave a smiley face. (:D)**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know the answer.**

* * *

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

I hear the front door swing open, so I turn to see who it is.

Two people, Samantha and Ilia, walk out. Ilia walks up to where I'm sitting and tells me to get up and stop being lazy.

"Okay, okay." I laugh, standing from where I was seated on the porch.

"I'm going to show Samantha around the village. You wanna come?" She asks me.

"Sure." I respond.

"Hey, Samantha," Ilia turns to face the girl. "Do you mind if Link tags along?"

We don't receive an answer. Curious, I turn my gaze to Samantha.

She stands there, eyes screwed shut. "Are you okay, Samantha?" Ilia asks, putting a hand on Samantha's shoulder.

Suddenly, her eyes flash open, a smile on her face. "Oh, sorry," she says. "I was...thinking."

I could definitely tell something's up. Ever since she had gotten here, she's been acting...strange. Spacing out, mumbling words no one understands...

"Could you repeat what you said, please?" She asks.

"Link wants to join our tour, you okay with that?"

"O-of course!" She stutters.

Why is she so nervous?

* * *

The three of us walk around the village, Ilia and I showing Samantha this and that. It wasn't very eventful, considering that she didn't talk much at all.

By the time we finish our tour, it's late in the afternoon, indicating I had to herd the goats one last time today. So I say my goodbyes and head for the ranch.

* * *

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

On this little 'tour' of ours, I learned a lot more about their life here than I was expecting. Ordon, apparently, grows the best pumpkins and produces the best goat milk, so everyone here is quite wealthy.

Everyone here is so nice to me, and I had made sure to thank everyone for that. They treat me as if we were already friends.

_If only the real world were this perfect._

Link says he has to go do his job, herding goats, and runs off to the ranch.

"Does he herd goats every single day?" I ask.

"Actually, he herds them every other day. Fado can do it, but most of the time, he ends up calling for Link's help." Ilia responds. "The goats will only listen Link's horse, Epona."

"Can't Fado just borrow Epona?"

"The funny thing is, Epona will only listen to Link and no one else."

"Interesting." Is all I say. Of course I knew the rest, so why ask?

We keep silent for a while as we walk along the dirt path to no where in particular. But I soon break it. "How did you find me?"

"What do you mean?" Ilia puts a confused face on. "Oh, you mean about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, we found you unconscious yesterday here in Ordon."

"Really?" I have no memory of coming here of my own accord. "What happened?"

Ilia explains to me what had happened. Moblins had come to the village, which Rusl and Link took care of. The moblins had supposedly dropped their 'treasure', resulting in the discovery of me.

"Why would the moblins kidnap you?" Ilia asks after telling me the event.

I only shrug my shoulders. I didn't know either. "At least I'm okay, right?" I say, trying to reassure Ilia. "We don't need to worry about it anymore."

"If you say so," Ilia says, glancing up at the sky. "It's getting late, maybe we should head inside."

"That sounds good to me." We head towards her house, casually chatting with one another. Right before we get there, Link comes, riding on a tall, chestnut horse.

I could only guess that the horse is Epona.

Up close, she is gorgeous. White, snowy hair runs along her mane, chestnut brown fur gleaming in the late afternoon sun, and strong, powerful legs that can run at speeds no other horse can.

"Welcome back, Link!" Ilia announces.

Wow, he really can herd goats fast! He's only been gone for about five minutes. Getting to the ranch takes a minute, talking to Fado takes quite a while, maybe a whole minute and thirty seconds?

So if I do my math correctly, you would get about a minute and thirty seconds left.

My shortest time was six minutes...I know, sad isn't it?

"Why were you so slow this time?" Ilia jokes. "You are a second later than last time!"

I can't help but giggle like a little kid. Link scratches the back of his head, chuckling as he stops Epona right in front of us. "The last goat didn't go where he was supposed to," Link says. "She decided to go after Fado." I can imagine Fado running across the field, an angry goat right on his heels.

Apparently, women will chase after him. A ladies man, perhaps?

If only I was there to see that.

"Hey, Samantha, why don't you go inside? My dad is in there, so he can show you around our house." Ilia insists. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure," I respond, walking up the few steps onto the porch. Just before I close the door, I glance back one last time. I spot a pair of deep blue eyes, glance in my direction. But as soon as our eyes meet, the deep blue eyes break contact with mine.

* * *

**So this chapter is finished! It's short but I must save the next part as the next chapter, cuz it starts to get...slightly...intense...MUAHAHA**

**Anyways, please, please, with a big sugar cookie on top, review! This is all I ask (as of now). Please be the person that can make my day! ^_^**

**Well see you guys in Chapter 7!**

**-Hawkstar**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**How are you? Nice to see you again :)**

**Well I guess I can't get reviews anymore...oh well. -_-'**

**But thank you, Desperate Hour and Twilight3110 for favoriting my story! Love ya! :D**

**This chapter may be shorter, but the next chapter may be longer. Who knows?**

**So, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

•—Ch7: The Nightmare—•

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

_Darkness. Never ending darkness._

_Why is it so dark?_

_Im running. Endlessly running._

_What am I running from?_

_My feet pound against wooden floors._

_Where am I?_

_I keep running, despite the aching pain that spreads throughout my body. I can feel warm blood slide down from my forehead. __I take short, uneven breaths as I keep on going._

_I've been running for what seems like hours before I sense a change in the air. Distracted, I don't notice something that crosses my path._

_And I trip._

_I fall face first, pain instantly shooting throughout my face. Blood starts to flow from my nose, making it hard to breath. A tear slides down my face before I turn to see what had tripped me._

_A flash of lightning flashes somewhere off in the distance, faintly illuminating a bloody corpse sprawled on the wooden floor, a pool of blood surrounding them._

_The blood isn't what scares me...it's who I see laying there in the blood that terrifies me._

_My mouth drops open, muffled sounds coming out of my mouth._

_It's my mother, lying in a pool of blood..._

_**Dead.**_

_The image is enough to send me scrambling away._

_I can't take this. I can't take the torture, the pain..._

_The guilt..._

_I can't live like this anymore! I can't!_

_This curse...my curse has ruined my life!_

_I crawl a few more feet before I collapse altogether, tears and blood pouring down my face._

_I was slowly dieing, but I didn't care._

_I couldn't stand the guilt weighing me down._

_I sat thee, crying, and waiting for the darkness to take me away._

_And it does._

_The darkness slowly ate away at me, until I was no more..._

* * *

I shoot up from where I lay, panting heavily as the dream—or should I say nightmare—comes back to me. This nightmare...it's the same one. I've had the same nightmare for nearly eight years. You'd think after a while, I would get used to it.

Actually, I can't get used to these visions. Seeing my mother's lifeless body...is something I can't forget. I'm hurt just thinking about it.

It's my fault she's dead.

My father just has to remind me every single freaking day for eight whole years.

My siblings are no help either. They always liked dad best. They're always on his side, never siding with me. Called me a curse, they did.

I take a deep breath before deciding I need fresh air.

I look over to where Ilia is sleeping, who is sound asleep on the bed beside me.

_She's still asleep_, I think to myself. _Good._

I quietly swing my legs over the side, cautious of my right hand. It still hasn't completely healed yet, and it hurts to put weight on it.

Standing, I slowly creep over to the stairs and tip toe down. When I make it to the bottom, I reach the front doors and I open them, which were surprisingly unlocked.

A cool, relaxing breeze hits my face, as I walk onto the porch. The stars shine brightly, reflecting off my tan skin and blonde hair.

I take a left, walk over a bridge, and look for somewhere to sit. There are long columns of soft rock, vines growing on the sides.

_Perfect._

I know the vines are climbable, so I climb up to the top.

The top is surprisingly flat. It even has grass growing up here. Soft, green grass.

When I reach the platform, I notice that it's so quite. Quite enough that I could hear a pin drop.

I sit, knees pulled up to my chest. I look towards the sky, staring at the beautiful stars gleaming in the sky, my mind wandering over to the sweet memories that appear.

My mother used to call me her little star. Not 'star' as in a celebrity, but 'star' as in a small beautiful light in the sky. I don't know why why my mom chose that specific title, but I'm not complaining. Actually, I really liked it.

But good things never last. She's gone now. There's nothing I can do about it.

I close my eyes, memories and happy scenes flashing through my mind.

If only time could be reversed to the good old days.

Sadly, that isn't reality.

Distracted, I don't hear the quiet shuffling of footsteps that come closer and closer to me.

* * *

**You have discovered some of Samantha's past! But is that all there is? Oh, heck no! There is a _lot_ more to her past.**

**At the rate I'm going with this story, I'll have to post about 60 chapters... That's definitely not good. You'll have to wait about two months before I finally can finish this story.**

**Well cya! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Talk

**Sorry this chapter came out later than expected! The freaking power went off! I had to deal with no wifi for a couple hours ;-; lol**

**Thank you RyoKushei and MikageWing for favoriting my story! Also thank you RyoKushei, Roxygirl, and (guest—u know who u are! :D) for reviewing!**

**(*catches cookie then tosses a cake back* [to Roxygirl])**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

—Ch8: Talk—

"Samantha?" A voice calls out, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Who is it?" I answer absentmindedly.

"It's me, Link," he says. "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, uh... I'm...thinking." I respond, finally looking to where he was on the ground. He stood there, deep blue eyes trained on me.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind." I say, scooting closer to the side to make room for him to sit. He quickly climbs up the vine-ladder and sits next to me. I turn to him, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah," he responds. A short, awkward silence is put between us, but I'm fine with it. More time for me to daydream, I guess.

My mother had been the one to introduce me to the Zelda games. I've played them ever since then. Ironically, I was sitting next to the main character.

Lucky me, I guess.

Link shifts a bit closer to me, but I pretend I don't notice. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Link asks, breaking the wall of silence.

"Go ahead." Is all I say. This should be interesting.

"Um, d-do you know if we've ever met?" He asks, only stuttering once.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like we've met each other before today."

"Really? I don't recall ever meeting with you before, Link." I respond, searching my memory banks for any face to face meeting with Link. So far, there are none to be found.

"Oh, never mind then." Is all he says. I turn to him with a confused expression on my face. I study him before concluding that something is definitely bothering him.

"Is something wrong, Link?" I ask him. This question seems catch him off guard.

"Oh, n-no!" Link quickly replies. "I-I was, uh, thinking!"

He's just using the excuse I use. Yeah, I'm not falling for that.

"Thinking about what?" I ask.

"N-not exactly sure." Link responds.

"How are you not sure?" I ask, confusion showing in my voice. He only shrugs his shoulders.

He seems...tense. He's confused, I tell myself.

Awkward silence follows. But like I said, I don't mind. We sit there, staring up at the moon, thoughts wandering around in our minds.

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

How can I ask her without it being too...awkward?

It's already awkward as it is, I tell myself.

True, but how did it get so awkward so quickly?

She says she has never met me before today.

Why do I feel like something's missing to this puzzle? One piece that can connect all the other pieces...

I need to find it. I _have_ to find it.

But _how_?

Before my thought could go any further, Samantha speaks up.

"Do you know any constellations?" She asks, keeping her gaze on the starry sky.

"I know a few." I reply, turning to her. "Would you like me to show you some?"

"Please."

We spend, maybe, an hour, pointing at stars and constellations.

I tell her many constellations, ranging from simple ones like the Triforce, to complex ones like the three goddesses.

She seems very fascinated by them, and I have to admit, it's fun telling her about these constellations.

"Wow, there's so many!" She says excitedly, while scratching the back of her right hand, absentmindedly. She turns to face me. "I thought you said you only know a few!"

I can't help but chuckle. "That _was_ only a few." I explain. "There are many, many more."

"Really?" She says, surprise showing on her face. "But you've told me thirty constellations already!"

A wide smile is brought to my lips. "Those are the ones that Rusl told me when I was a kid. You can go ask him, he knows a lot more constellations than me."

"Maybe I will." She responds, giving me a smile. I smile back.

"How did you become so interested in constellations?" I ask her.

"My, uh, m-mother taught me a few."

"Oh, is your mother as interested in them as you are?"

She seems hesitant to reply. Did I say something wrong?

Then I realize why she seems hesitant.

I immediately feel guilty for bringing it up."Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't—"

"No! No, it's f-fine." Samantha says. "She..._was_ very fascinated in by these constellations. She used to take my family and I camping, just to get a good look at the stars together."

"Camping? I bet that was fun."

"It was fun while it lasted." She takes a deep breath before shifting towards the edge. "I think I should go know. Ilia might find me missing." She hangs over the edge while grabbing the vines. But she stops and looks up at me. "See you later?"

"Yes, definitely."I say. Her ice blue eyes break contact with my deep blue ones, before she climbs to the bottom.

I watch her as she makes her way over to Ilia's house, white-blonde hair shining brightly in the moonlight.

Once she is out of sight, my thoughts continue.

I am so close to completing this puzzle, yet so far...

I think to myself...that maybe..._she_ is that missing piece to the puzzle.

* * *

**So that's done. I dun hav no words left. Except that this chapter was mainly only thoughts and speech. This does help in the relationship status. (And also this chapter sucked...ok so maybe I do have words left)**

**The next chapter may take longer to post 'cuz this one came out late...**

**(STUPID POWER _HAD_ TO JUST STOP WORKING)**

**So... See you in the next chapter! Please review! **

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Nice to see you again!**

**To Pikatwins234: Thank you for reviewing! And yes, the pain is very real.**

**To Roxygirl: kk, I'll try to stick to one point of view, but definitely not third person... 'Cuz I very much suck at that P.O.V. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**So this chapter may or may not seem rushed, 'cuz I kind of want to get to the more interesting parts.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that awesome.**

* * *

Ch9: Meeting

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

A few uneventful days pass. I could feel my strength return as each day passes.

One day, I had asked Rusl about constellations. He told me he had a book of constellations.

Of course, I grew excited and asked to borrow it, which was answered with the book handed to me.

The cover of the book is black, golden designs along the front. The book is actually the size of a medium-sized novel.

A lot of constellations, I'm guessing.

I immediately rush to the platform where Link and I had sat, looking at the stars.

When I sat down and opened the book, I didn't expect what I saw.

The book was in Hylian.

So here I am now, trying to decipher this foreign language, my eyes squinted and nose scrunched up.

Have I made any progress you ask?

Nope.

"You need help there, Samantha?" A voice below speaks out. I don't need to look to know who it is.

"Hey, Link," I say. "Yeah, I kind of need some help." He climbs the vines, arriving at my side. He sits down beside me, leaning closer to get a look at the book.

"Oh, you actually went to Rusl?" He asks, turning to look at me. I nod. "Oh, okay, what do you need help on?"

"Uh...well I can't exactly read Hylian so..." I say, trailing off.

"You can't?"

"Not a word."

"That might cause a problem."

"No dip, Sherlock," I mutter, flipping through the pages.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I take a deep breath. I scratch the back of my right hand as I look at the pictures in the book. "You know how to read this right?"

"Most of the book seems to be written in Ancient Hylian, not modern Hylian." He states. "But I do know a little Ancient Hylian."

"Are they different languages? Or are the they dialects?"

"More of a dialect."

"Interesting," I say. "So can you read this for me?"

"Sure," he says. He shifts even closer, while I lift the book over to his side.

Once we are settled, I notice how close we are. Shoulders pressing together and knees touching. We are more or less smushed against one another.

I can't help but blush slightly.

Luckily, I have tan skin, so it doesn't show very well.

Link doesn't seem to notice either things. He reads the modern Hylian out loud, not pausing for a second.

He seems to be enjoying it. After all, being able to connect dots in the night sky is really cool. At least, in my opinion.

Eventually, I forgot about our position and listen to his words, making comments every now and then.

After about about thirty minutes of reading the book out loud, he stops.

"I think that's enough for now," he declares.

"Aww," I pout. "Why can't we read more?"

He gives a friendly smile. "Maybe later?"

"Ok, fine." I reply. Taking the book from his grasp. "But I'm taking this book with me."

"You really like it, don't you?" Link asks.

"Yep." I say, holding the book to my chest. "This is my new favorite book! Even if I can't read a single word from it!" We both chuckle, smiles on our faces.

We fall into another awkward silence soon after. Yep, _another_.

_Why is so there so much awkwardness between us?_ I ask myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a light blush on Link's face.

Then I realize that he has noticed our position.

I try to suppress a giggle, but I don't do very well. He looks so cute when he blushes.

_No! Samantha! Control yourself!_

I immediately stop, wanting to listen to my inner self.

"I-I should go n-now," he says, standing up. "I need to go, uh, h-herd the goats!"

"Okay," I say, watching him go down the vines. I can't help but notice how quickly he walks.

I made the Hero of Time blush, stutter, and walk away.

How nice.

When I set the book down beside me, I hear a voice speak out.

_'You know he's not herding goats today, right?'_ The voice rings in my head.

I whip around, trying to find who had spoken. When I don't see anything, I turn to face forward.

And there she was, sitting in front of me.

Startled, I almost fall off the pillar, but I manage to catch myself. Thank the goddesses I didn't fall into the ice cold water below. When I steady myself, I turn to study her.

She has white-blond hair, with piercing, cold blue eyes. I thin red line runs along her neck. But then I notice that I can see right through her.

Is she a ghost? But why does she look...exactly...like me?

Okay, maybe not exactly, she has pale skin, while I have a tan color.

Other than that, we could be identical twins.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

'_He called me Shadow.'_

"He?"

'_Yes, he.'_

"Who is 'he'?"

I don't get an answer. Instead, she pulls something out of the cloak she wears.

When she holds it out to me, I study the item.

It's a choker. A black one. It has a weird metal symbol where the ends should connect. **(Hint hint: look at the cover image.)**

I can't help but notice that one end is torn.

'_Please give this to him.'_

"Him?" I ask, taking the choker from her.

'_Please.'_ Is all she says before she fades away. But I can still hear her voice. 'We'll meet again...'

Everything falls silent. _Deathly_ silent.

I look around, trying to see if anyone was spying on us.

Nobody is outside, because everyone is preparing for the Festival.

Thank the goddesses that no one is out here, or they would have seen me talking to a ghost.

Then they would declare me insane.

I take the choker and place it in my pocket.

What a strange meeting.

Heck, everything is strange to me these days.

Can my life get any more confusing?

* * *

**There we go, a little, not a lot, of the plot has been introduced.**

**I may post a short story soon, so stay on the look out if you wanna read that too.**

**Anyways, stay awesome! ****Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pursuit

**I'm back! How are y'all doing?**

**To CupcakePride101: Ok, thanks for the suggestions!**

**To Roxygirl: Thank you!**

**Ok, so this chapter is shorter (I dunno why I can't write longer chapters...). Also, at the beginning of this chapter, what I added had been something I had (kind of) planned, not just merely added. M'kay? (Although it'll be nearly useless during the whole story. IT AINT IMPORTANT)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, so then I could play Hyrule Warriors now!**

* * *

Ch10: Pursuit

"Hey, Samantha?"

"Yes, Ilia?"

"I found something in a pocket from your old clothes. Is it yours?" She asks, while rummaging through some drawers.

"Maybe. What is it?" I ask, sitting on the mattress, brushing my hair.

"I don't know, it's some kind of...rectangle."

"Rectangle?"

She pulls out a small black item, a large crack across the surface. I immediately recognize what it is.

It's my old iPod...with a large...crack...on it...

God dammit! I was trying to go as long as I could without cracking it. That was my mother's old iPod.

I abandon the brush and jump up, immediately at Ilia's side.

She holds it out to me. I take it, holding it gently in my hands.

The crack reaches from the bottom left to the top right, small cuts branching off.

I'll be surprised if it still works.

"What is it?" Ilia asks.

"It's a device, also known as an iPod." I reply.

"What does it do?"

"Um...that's kind of hard to explain..."

"Try me."

I try my best to explain it to her, without giving her big details, because I don't need her knowing the fact that this was made in an entirely different world. But I do tell her that my mother had given it to me.

"Oh," is all she says.

"Thank you for returning it to me." I say, giving her a thankful smile.

"No problem," she returns the smile. "We should go to bed now."

"Good idea."

We go to our separate beds and lay down.

I wait a couple minutes. When I hear Ilia's slow and soft breathing, I pull my blankets over my head, creating a small tent.

I pull out my cracked iPod, resting the end on my stomach. I press the power button, hoping for it to turn on.

And it does.

I mentally fist-pump and turn off the power, wanting to preserve as much power as I can. I put it beside my pillow.

My eyelids close, as sleep eventually takes me.

I don't notice the device when it comes back to life with red light glowing through the cracks.

Tonight, the dreams seem to be different. This time, scenes and voices seem to be flashing through my mind.

* * *

'_They created me...'_

_'How?'_

_'Nightmares...'_

* * *

'_Who is she?'_

_'I can't say.'_

_'Why?'_

_'My lips are sealed.'_

* * *

'_A pull of the rope...and I'm gone.'_

_'Don't give up...'_

* * *

**_Snap!_**

_The snap of a rope is heard, a thud following soon after. Evil laughter is heard in the background as blades clash violently._

* * *

I sit up in bed, panting hard. The room is dark, signifying it is still nighttime.

By the time my breathing slows, I'm already up and out of bed.

I ain't going back to sleep. At least, I won't be able to.

I pull out the choker that Shadow has given me. She told me to give it to him...but who is 'him'?

I walk down the stairs, the choker in my hand.

I open the front doors, which seem to never be locked at night for some reason, and I step outside.

Tonight seems to be in a very gloomy mood. Dark clouds cover most of the stars, leaving very little light for my vision. At least part of the moon is still showing.

I take a seat on the porch. I take the choker and hold it in front of me.

My guess is that this was Shadow's choker.

Obviously, this choker isn't a normal one. Whoever 'he' is will probably be able to tell me why.

But first, I have to find 'him'.

Then again, it seems really obvious to whom 'he' is.

Besides, I don't have very many options to chose from.

Rusl? Oh heck no.

Mayor Bo? Probably not.

Link? Most likely.

But what if it's not him? Then he may get into this mess with me.

He has his own problems, and I shouldn't add more to his plate.

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm being watched. My eyes quickly scan the area, finding nothing.

"Who's there?" I speak up.

And of course, I get no reply. My eyes continue to look around, the item in my hands already forgotten.

Maybe I'm just paranoid, I think to myself.

For some reason, I turn my gaze to the left. And there they are.

A pair of blood red eyes looking in my direction. But as soon as our eyes lock, the red orbs seem to disappear.

Those eyes...they seem familiar...

My legs seem to move on their own, following the dark figure in pursuit.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is done!**

**Excuse my wanting to put an electronic in there. XD I just wanted to, M'KAY? Dun question it...**

**((((I thought it'd be funny introducing selfies))))**

**Anyways, please review!**

**-Hawkstar**


	11. Chapter 11: Some Memories

**Woohoo! I finally have time to write!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner...I was really busy.**

**To RyoKushei: ...How did you know of my plans? Are you psychic? OMG your reading my mind! SPOILER ALERT: Zelda will be in this story...and she may/may not be a big part of the story. It'll depend...If you would like her as a big part, please tell me. Also, about that adventure...there surely will be one now! It'll be a lot more interesting with adventure right? (At least more interesting than what I had planned.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you wish upon a star~ Zelda isn't mine so now I cry~ *cries***

* * *

Ch11: Some Memories

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

Scenes and voices seem to flash through my mind.

* * *

'_Don't give up!'_

_'But I can't do it...'_

* * *

_'Who is she?'_

_'I can't say...'_

_'Why?'_

_'My lips are sealed.'_

* * *

_'Dreams?'_

_'Worse.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Nightmares...'_

* * *

_'A pull of the rope...and I'm gone.'_

_'Don't give up...'_

* * *

_**Snap!**_

_The snap of a rope is heard, a thud following soon after. Evil laughter is heard in the background as blades clash violently._

* * *

I shoot up, beads of sweat on my forehead.

Another dream?

And yet, I don't recall most of it.

What is wrong with me?

I can't remember a single dream, nightmare or not.

Why is this?

I shake my head, trying to shake the thought away.

Maybe some fresh air will help clear my mind.

I climb down the wooden ladders in my house and exit through the front door. I go over to the edge of my high porch and sit down, legs dangling over the side. I lay one hand in my lap, while the other is out to the side.

I listen to the wind whistle by, as my eyes wander up to the clouds, which are dark and gloomy.

_Maybe they're having a bad time as well,_ I think to myself.

All of a sudden, a flicker of a shadow is seen from the corner of my eye.

The Triforce on the back of my left hand is glowing a soft gold, causing me to get confused.

The Triforce hadn't been glowing ever since the end of my adventure.

A shuffle of footsteps is soon heard in the distance. I silently jump down on to ground level, blending in with the shadows.

Soon, a figure can be seen running around the corner. In the dim lighting, I barely make out a girl with white-blond hair streaming behind her.

It's Samantha, no doubt about it.

What is she doing this late out at night?

Why is she running?

Questions race through my head, none getting any answers.

"Samantha!" I call, as she runs closer.

She doesn't stop. Of course, out of instinct, I chase after her.

I catch up to her in seconds, catching her by the hand. "Samantha! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me!" She demands as she struggles, trying to shake herself out of my grip.

She's not looking at me. Her eyes are distant, staring off into space as if she is in a trance.

"Samantha! It's me! Link!" I say, keeping my grip on her wrist.

When I mention my name, she stops struggling. Her light blue eyes finally turn to me.

"Oh, sorry." Is all she says, before ripping her arm out of my grip when I'm distracted.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh...good question," she says, scratching her right hand. "Yeah, what was I doing?"

"You were running after something."

"I was?"

"You don't remember?"

She shakes her head. "No...? Am I supposed to?"

_Hmm, interesting._

"Oh, that reminds me. I, uh, may have something for you." She says bringing forth one hand, fingers clenched around something. I hold my hand out, and she places the item in my hand.

It's a choker. Black leather with a weird metal symbol attached to the middle. One end is torn, leaving a jagged edge.

Something seems to click in my mind as I study this small accescory.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, feeling the jagged edge. She shifts uncomfortably, hesitating on wether or not to answer my question.

"I, uh, got this from...someone?"

"Haha, nice try." I laugh, sarcastically. "Do you know their name?"

"She said her name was Shadow."

…

* * *

_'What's your name?'_

_'I don't have a name.'_

_'You don't?'_

_'No.'_

_'Why?'_

_'They didn't give me one...'_

* * *

_'Shadow.'_

_'Is that your name?'_

_'I guess it is.'_

* * *

"Link?" A voice calls out. I could feel a light touch on my shoulder as the memories seem to disappear.

These dreams and memories, where do they come from?

Why do they come?

I snap out of my trance, my eyes focusing to see Samantha's worried expression.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I think so." I reply, my gaze returning to the small, leather choker. "Do you mind if I, uh, borrow this?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." She smiles at me.

I have to admit, her smile and her ice blue eyes are quite beautiful. The moonlight shines down, illuminating her smile.

Why is that smile so important to me?

Why do I ask so many questions?

If only I could remember...

* * *

**Fin! So what did you think?**

**Why can't I just get to the plot yet? ****I'll try to make the next**** chapter a little more exciting.**

**Also, on the note of chapters... If you would like to add an OC to this story, please tell me. I mean, romance stories can't go without...jealousy *quirks eyebrow***

**You can decide which side of the relationship can have the...jealousy...MUAHAHA**

**See you next time! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Hey there! How ya doing?**

**To RyoKushei: Thank you for the suggestions! I really appreciate it! I will definitely consider the suggestions, and so far they are looking pretty good.**

**This chapter has more of filler and humor than action. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nyeah**

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparation

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

Two weeks seem to pass by quickly.

Today is the day of the festival, which means my birthday is also today.

Hooray.

Well, at least Samantha is still here. We had gotten closer to one another over these last two weeks. I even started opening up to her.

So here I am, sitting in the field of the ranch, looking up at the blue sky.

It was just a year ago when I had been sitting like this, unaware of my destiny as Hero.

My life really changed after that.

"Hey! Link!" Someone shouts. I turn my head to see Samantha. She stands behind the gate, which is locked.

She waves her hand, the one that had the worst burn. Even after two weeks, the burns and scars on the back of her hand still hasn't healed yet, even with the help of heart potions.

She climbs up the short wooden gate, hopping over, and landing on the other side, turning and walking towards me.

As she gets closer, I get to study her new look.

Her blonde-white hair is pulled back in a braid, which is unusual because she usually keeps her hair down. She wears a simple navy blue dress, the hem coming to her knees. She also seems to be wearing shoes today, navy blue ones in fact, which match her dress.

She looks beautiful.

When she finally reaches me, she sits on her knees in front of me.

"Guess what day it is?" She asks me, cheerily.

"Oh, I don't know," I say dramatically. "Is it Harvest Day?"

"Oh, come on, Link! We all know that already!" She exclaims, chuckling. "You're turning eighteen!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I sigh. Today, Samantha's the tenth person to tell me that. It started with Ilia, then Mayor Bo, then Rusl, then— Well, let's just say the list goes on.

She smiles. "Hey, cheer up, you're very fortunate in having friends that can tell you these things, you know?"

I sigh. "I know, but—"

"No buts! Now come on, turn that frown upside down! You should be happy!" I put on my best fake smile for her, but by the look on her face, I can tell she's not satisfied. "A real smile please."

I smirk, "A real smile?"

"Yeah, like this." She points to a large smile that stretches across her face. "You know what a smile is, right?"

"Hey—"

"—Hay is for horses!" She interrupts, laughing. A real smile appears on my face before I can stop it. Unfortunately, Samantha catches it. "Aha! So you can smile!"

I can't hide it anymore, so I just laugh. "Okay, okay." I say, calming down. "What did you come here for again?"

"The Festival is tonight, you can't just wear that, can you?" I'm wearing my normal Ordon clothes, but I do have to admit, they don't look look like much.

"I can if I want to."

"I heard Princess Zelda's going to be there."

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, from people."

"Very reassuring, thanks."

"Your welcome," she jokes, playing with her braid. "Now, let's go, Link! We have to help prepare!" She stands up and takes off toward the village before I can stop her.

I shake my head, yet, I'm unable to shake the smile off my face.

Is Princess Zelda really going to be there?

She had aided me in defeating Ganondorf, bearer of the Triforce of Power. She had called upon the light spirits to help us, resulting in the light arrows.

After the long, tiring battle with Ganondorf, everything returned to 'normal'. The castle began rebuilding, and the Hyrulean people got along with each other.

I swear, I saw her looking at me way too much during my stay at the castle two months ago. Every now and then, her gaze would flicker over to me. Whenever I turn to look at her, her stare would turn away to something else. But of course I catch it.

She must have forgotten that I'm also part wolf, so my senses are a lot better than normal Hylians.

Ha, Princess Zelda forgetting something? Don't make me laugh.

I push the thoughts to the back of my mind as I stand up, following Samantha.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." I mutter, closing my eyes.

We're sitting at the pond's grassy edge, feet in the water with our shoes on the side. She had told me that she wanted to give me something, a birthday present I suppose.

I feel something placed on my head. Something softsp."

"Okay, open them." I do as she says and look at my reflection in the water.

It's a woven leaf crown. Sticks, leaves, and straw are woven together, forming a wreath.

"It's amazing!" I say, bringing my hand up to feel the leaf crown. "How did you make this?"

"Ilia taught me how. Admittedly, it took more time than it should have, but I managed." She explains. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" I tell her. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"No problem." She smiles. "Now, let's go find Ilia, she might actually know where the Festival is taking place."

"You don't know either?"

"Nope, but I was hoping to find out before you did."

"Hey—"

"—Hay is for horses!"

"Oh, dear Nayru..." I trail off, I stand up, wreath of leaves still on my head. "Let's go find Ilia now."

"Okay." She follows me as we walk side by side to Ilia's house.

* * *

**This chapter is finished! Celebration time!**

**"No buts" — only immature people will laugh...because...yeah**

**"hay is for horses" — my friend used to do that ALL the time. Link's second reaction is pretty much my reaction every time my friend does that.**

**Well, nothing more to say, so, see ya next time! Please review!**

**—Hawkstar**


	13. Chapter 13: The Festival

**I apologize for the lateness.**

**To Mid30557: Thank you for reviewing! Did you enjoy that lasagna? If you want to write a fic, go ahead! I'd love to read it :D And thank you, I _will_ eat more tacos. Dang it, I now realize it's Bulblins :( nooooo...((shhhh it's a secret to everybody—haha get it?)) Also, I don't watch Doctor Who, but I'll look it up.**

**So in this chapter, I attempted a little romance, I don't think it's that great though, so bear with me.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, grammar errors, etc.**

**So enjoy the longest chapter of this story (at least so far)!**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

* * *

Chapter 13: The Festival

—) Link's P.O.V. (—

"Come on, slowpoke!" She shouts at me.

"Slowpoke? I'm going faster than you!" I laugh, running past her.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Am!"

"Not—Samantha!"

"What is it, Link?" She asks with a laugh.

"You're being immature."

"Immature? Me? Really now?"

"You know what? Never mind." I say, taking a deep breath. "We're almost there aren't we?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been here before." Samantha retorts. "Wouldn't you be the one to know?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one navigating." I say gesturing to Mayor Bo, who is driving the main wagon.

"So? You should know how close we are to Castle Town, right?" Samantha asks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I think we're close. Maybe another thirty minutes." I say, looking at the terrain of Hyrule field.

This year, the Festival is being held in Castle Town, the busiest town in Hyrule.

I'm the lucky birthday boy who gets to go, along with Rusl, Mayor Bo, Ilia, Samantha, and Sera.

The rest of the village stayed behind to look after the children.

So here we are, walking—I mean jogging beside the big wagon that carries all of our trading goods. Epona and a horse borrowed from Kakiriko, named Aaron, is in the front, pulling the cart of supplies.

After a while, the large, wooden doors to Castle Town are seen. The setting sun casts an orange glow over the entrance to Castle Town. It almost looks as if it's in the twilight once again.

The thought causes me pain as I remember the many people who were hurt because of the twilight.

_Don't think about that,_ I tell myself._ It's over..._

_But is it really over? Of course not._

_Ganondorf will always return._

I push the thought away as I enter through the towering doors of Castle Town. The hustle and bustle of Castle Town is a lot busier than normal.

Since I'm wearing my famous green tunic, the people of Castle Town turn to stare, wondering if I really was the Hero of Twilight.

They don't even bother to whisper the rumors, they plainly shout it out.

"Is that really...?"

"Oh my goddesses, is that the Hero...?!"

"Look! That guy...!"

I soon tune out these shouts that are obviously about me. I don't really enjoy the attention. I wouldn't have worn this tunic, but everyone told me to wear it.

I don't know why, so don't ask.

Our wagon arrives at the fountain area, where a lot of other stands were already set up. Kakiriko, Lanayru province, and even provinces outside of Hyrule are here.

Once we stop, I finally get a chance to look around the busy square.

Colorful stands are all set up along the outer circle. A crowd of people fill the streets, occasionally with pushing and shoving. Torches are already lit and set high above the tents.

"Let's set up!" Mayor Bo declares.

We all get to work setting up our own trading tent.

* * *

"Is that the last one?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah." I reply, setting down a large crate full of pumpkins.

"Awesome." Is all she says, before walking over to help Ilia.

Rusl walks up to me, so I turn to face him. "Why don't you show Samantha around?" He says. "I bet she'll really enjoy it."

"Sure," I reply. "But don't you guys need help?"

"We'll be fine here." He says.

"Alright, Rusl, thanks."

A smirk appears on Rusl's lips, "Besides, such a lovely young lady like her will need her knight in shining armor to protect her."

"What do you mean by that?"

He just laughs, patting me hard on the back. "Just keep her safe, okay?"

"Okay." Is all I say before walking over to Samantha.

Her back is to me when I approach her from behind.

"Hey, Samantha?"

"Yes, Link?" She says, turning to face me.

"Rusl says I can show you around," I say. "You wanna go?"

"Yes!" She says, excitedly. "Where to first, oh great tour guide?"

I chuckle, a smile already on my face. "I was thinking maybe to just look around."

"Alright." She says. "Let's go!" She grabs me by the hand, and together, we run off into the crowd of festivity.

* * *

There's a ton of pushing and shoving when we walk through the crowd.

I'm surprised that everyone can find their destination in this crowd.

I'm surprised we haven't even gotten lost yet. Oh wait, we _are_ lost.

Oops.

At this point, we're walking aimlessly around the town. We arrive at a tent, which is filled with baked goods.

"This bread is amazing!" She says after biting into a piece of bread we had just bought.

"It is, isn't it?" I say, amused by her reaction. She smiles up at me. We continue to walk around, occasionally buying things.

"Look!" Samantha says, pointing in the direction of the fountain.

I turn to hear music playing. Musicians stand in front of the fountain, instruments up and active with music.

People have already started dancing to this music. Samantha turns to me, a bright smile on her face. "You a dancer?" She asks me.

"No?"

"Good, me neither." She says. "Let's go anyways!" I laugh as she eagerly pulls me closer to the forming group of dancers.

I have to admit, I'm having a fun time.

Lucky birthday charm, I guess.

When we reach the crowd, Samantha turns to face me, a bright smile on her face.

Her braided hair shines as her beautiful blue eyes glisten. Her pink lips are curved up into a big, bright smile.

That smile...

That smile makes me forgot all my troubles, all the sad memories...

That smile replaces those forgotten...with new and happy thoughts.

She gazes up into my blue eyes, our eyes meeting. As if in a trance, my fingers interlock with hers as the musicians begin to play a new song.

It's a slow and steady song.

Our feet move slowly and steadily accordingly to the music as if we have done this dance for ages.

We are totally oblivious to the other dancers, who have already paired up and are dancing as well.

I can't help but think of how perfect this is.

If only this could last forever.

The song draws closer and closer to an end, until it finally stops altogether.

The end of the song is what draws me out of my trance.

Our faces are only a few centimeters apart, foreheads leaned against one another's, so that our noses brush slightly.

I can't help a deep blush as I realize what I'm doing.

I slowly pull away, breaking Samantha's own trance-like state.

"Link?" She murmurs, eyes opening to reveal bright blue orbs.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter.

"Sorry?"

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean—I mean I...I..." I trail off, quickly turning away to try to hide the deep blush that creeps up on my face.

How can I face her when I had gotten that close?

I can't face her. I have the Triforce of Courage, yet I'm not courageous enough to face her?

_Pathetic. Worthless_. I tell myself. _Coward._

"I, uh, think we should go now," Samantha suggests, a light blush on her face.

"Y-yeah." I say. "We should."

"I've heard there's a place called Telma's Bar around here," Samantha says casually as we walk away from the fountain. "Do you think we could go visit?"

"Yes, let's go." I say. "Well, that is if we can find it."

And we pretend it never happened.

* * *

**Why so awkward? Samantha and Link? Hmm?**

**So if can't already tell, Samantha is a hyper girl (sometimes). She's never had friends like Link or Ilia so she's excited. **

**So...yeah.**

**Well cya in the next chapter!**

**:D :3 :) :P :O less than three!**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

**Hiya! You had a good day? Tired? Yep, me too.**

**Random person: Oh look she's talking to herself again.**

**What's that I hear?**

**R.P.: You're hearing things again.**

**0_0 I am?!**

**R.P.: Yep.**

**Okay then...I don't have anyone to talk to so...yeah...((MOVE ONTO THE STORY BEFORE THIS GETS AWKWARD PLEASE!))**

**Disclaimer: I only own any OCs I create.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Surprise

"We're finally here!" I declare, once the familiar wooden door to the bar is in sight. Light escapes through the small crack of the door.

When we approach the door, I can see that a sign on the door says the bar is closed.

_It's closed? _I think to myself. _On a day like this? The day of the Festival?_

Maybe she's sold out of food and drinks. Yeah, maybe.

I knock on the front door, expecting to hear an answer.

I don't.

"Is it usually like this?" Samantha asks me curiously.

"No," I reply. "It's usually busy here."

"Is she nice?" She asks. "Telma, I mean."

"Yes, she is. She helped me during my, uh, travelings."

"Okay." She responds, keeping silent afterwards. After a few seconds of no answer from inside, I take the handle and open it just a bit more. I peer into the bar.

It's empty. That is, empty of people. All the chairs and tables are in the same place. But where is everyone? Telma would never leave the bar unattended.

"Where is Telma?" I ask, but no answer returns. I was half-expecting Telma to answer that question, yet I knew she wouldn't. I turn my head back to where Samantha stood beside me to find...her missing? "Samantha?" I whisper urgently, completely whirling around. "Samantha, where are you?"

No answer. I seem to be getting those quite a lot lately.

Panic arose in me.

She didn't run off did she? Why would she? It isn't because of...what happened earlier...is it?

Or maybe something happened to her? Was she kidnapped?

Where is she?!

Keep her safe, Rusl said. I obviously didn't fulfill that favor.

What am I going to do?

A sharp tug causes me to fall back through the now open door I stood in front of. Immediately thinking the worst, I try to grab behind me for my sword, only to catch nothing. Then I remember I had actually left my sword with Epona. This momentary distraction causes me to trip and fall onto by back, the wind getting knocked out of me in the process. I instinctively try to get up and try to regain my breath. I manage to succeed in getting my breath back, but I pause on my elbows when an outstretched hand offers a hand up. "Hey there, clumsy." The person says.

I laugh. "You're the one who knocked me over."

"But I didn't pull you that hard." She laughs. "You tripped over your own two feet." I take her hand and get up with smiles adjourning both of our faces. "You better watch out." She says, a crooked smile appearing on her face.

"What—" I don't get to finish that thought as I was quickly turned around by Samantha.

There Ilia stands with a cream covered pie in her hands. The impact comes before I realize what's happening. She hits me right in the face. I can feel the cream slide off my face and onto my green tunic.

The traitors they are.

I bet I look ridiculous now, thanks to them.

Ilia drops the pie and they both start laughing. "You...should have...seen...your face!" Ilia tries to say in between breaths. I wipe off my face as best I can, cream covering my hands.

"Thanks a lot guys." I say.

"No problem, want another one?" Samantha asks once she calms down.

I chuckle. "No thanks, please have mercy on me." I say putting my cream covered hands up in front of me defensively.

"Haha, mercy? No way!" She laughs.

Footsteps are heard behind me, and a chorus of voices shout out the phrase I had been hearing all day.

"Happy birthday, Link!" The voices shout out from behind me. I whirl around to see Telma, the Resistance, and...Princess Zelda? What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be, you know, at the castle?

She wears a long, light green dress with simple decorations on it. Her hair is pulled back into her usual semi-braid that falls down her back. Her golden crown is placed upon her brown-golden hair.

Then I remember how ridiculous I look.

I have cream and pie all over me and I'm standing right in front of her beautiful majesty.

I'm _totally_ not embarrassed right now.

I notice the tall man standing among the group.

Beside Princess Zelda stands a man I have never actually met before. I swear I've seen him at least once before in the castle, I just don't know his name.

He is clad in heavy armor, suggesting that he is a knight of Hyrule, or at least, a knight in training. His helmet is off, revealing a face that could make women go crazy. His wavy jet black hair is pulled back neatly into a small ponytail behind his head.

I glance back to Telma, who has a cake in her hands. "You're not going to dump that on me too, are you?" I joke.

They all laugh, as they had all witnessed Samantha and Ilia's evil scheme. "Oh no, honey, this one is for eating!" Telma reassures me.

I laugh along with them. "Okay, thanks."

She sets the cake on a table beside her. She goes behind the bar to, most likely, grab utensils.

Is it bad to think that I had expected this surprise? Not the pie part of course, I mean the actual 'surprise'.

Samantha comes up beside me. "You have something...right...everywhere," she giggles, as she holds a towel out to me. "Towel?"

I take the towel from her and wipe myself off. "Thanks," I mutter. "You know I'm getting you back for this, right? You and Ilia both."

"Oh, I'll hold you to it." She responds, a goofy smile on her face. I give her my own smile and turn to face the others.

The Resistance gives their greetings to me, as we have not seen one another for quite some time. We shake hands, we talk, we laugh...to put it in short, we were 'catching up' with one another.

A hand on my shoulder distracts me. I turn my head to see Princess Zelda with her hand upon my shoulder. Well, that is, upon the clean shoulder.

"Sir Link, may I, um, have a word with you?" Her formal words drip with urgency.

"Yes, your majesty?" I ask, once we've stepped away from the group.

"I hate to be rude, but isn't Shadow well...deceased?" Her eyes seem to be glancing over to the blond-haired girl who stands among the others.

"What are you talking about, your majesty? Who is Shadow?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" Confusion shows clearly on her face.

"No, your majesty." Then I remember the item that Samantha let me borrow. "Oh, I do have this choker, which supposedly came from someone named Shadow." I pull the black choker out of one of my adventure pouches and hold it out to Zelda. She seems taken aback as she takes the item from me.

"Where did you get this?" She whispers urgently.

"Why are you so concerned over this small item?" I question, not answering her question.

"Isn't this the—" she cuts herself off as she realizes something.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" I ask her curiously.

"Tell me, where did you get this?" She demands, ignoring my question.

"I guess you can say that I'm borrowing this from her." I say, gesturing to Samantha.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Samantha, your majesty." I reply.

"Samantha..." She trails off, eyes focused on the blonde-haired girl, who is talking to Ilia. She hands the black leather choker back to me. "Excuse me, I think I will have a talk with this Samantha."

"Yes, your majesty." I respond, nodding my head towards her as I make my way back to the others.

She knows. She knows what's going on. She nearly admitted it. Yet, she won't tell me.

Why is this? Why all these secrets? Don't I deserve to know?

I have to find out.

Actually, scratch that. I _need_ to find out.

And I intend to do anything for all those missing pieces to this puzzle.

* * *

**Is the party getting crashed? Party crasher, much?**

**I'M ALMOST TO THE MAIN PLOT, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?!**

**R.P.: No.**

**AWWWWW... BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR...NYEAHH**

**Please review and you'll get a cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) — A FULL COOKIE JAR HERE!**

**Cya later!**


	15. Chapter 15: First Meetings

**So this chapter took a while. Busy days suck. I finally had time to write.**

**Thank you Roxygirl, Link's Lily, and RyoKushei for reviewing!**

**To Roxygirl: Haha don't worry about it! *takes the cake* Thank you for the cake! I'll make sure to prank someone— I mean eat it! *nervous laughter* Hey! Whoa! You took the whole cookie jar? Pshh, at least share! Lol XD**

**To RyoKushei: MUAHAHA Plot twist! Actually, not really. BUT I'M ALMOST TO THE ADVETURE-Y PART! Maybe one or two more chapters, who knows? Roxygirl took all the cookies so here's a cupcake! [|} What?! You're not taking it? *throws at you and runs away***

**Anyways, if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize. I wanted to get this chapter out. It's like parents shooing their kids off to live on their own. I wanted this chapter AWAY! Jk**

**In my opinion, it may be rushed, so watch out! Jk**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. (I finally say it normally!)**

* * *

Chapter 15: First Meetings

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

I talk to Ilia about our amazingly devised scheme. It had been performed perfectly.

That was pretty much what we had been planning for these past two weeks. Literally, just that. Rusl and the others had been the ones who had arranged to meet here at Telma's bar.

Our contribution will not be forgotten, though.

Soft footsteps are heard from behind me, and the conversation between Ilia and I stops. I turn to face the newcomer.

Princess Zelda stops beside me, face serious as she studies me. I immediately think the worst.

Did I do something wrong?

I bow my head in respect. She doesn't seem to notice this, however. She seems to study my eyes. "May I help you, your majesty?" I ask her, my confusion showing on my face.

"I would like to have a word with you in private, please." Is all she says before walking away.

"Yes, your majesty." I follow after her, after exchanging a quick glance with Ilia. She nods as if telling me that I'll be okay, but I'm not so sure.

This is the princess we're talking about. She could have me thrown behind bars or have me executed at the flick of her wrist.

I'm sure she wouldn't do that...right?

Questions seem to flutter in my mind as I follow her towards the back of the bar.

What if I say something wrong? What if I don't meet her expectations? What if...what if...

What if she knows something? She is the princess of prophetic dreams after all.

The thought almost makes me feel determined.

"So, I've heard things about you, Miss Samantha." She starts, turning to face me once we were far enough to not be heard by the others.

"What things, if I may ask?" I respond, feeling self-conscious now.

She totally ignores my question. "Who are you really, Samantha?" She unexpectedly asks.

I'm taken aback by the sudden question. "W-what do you mean?" Again, she ignores it. Instead, she asks more questions in the absence of my answers.

"Where are you from?" I could feel my bones freeze up as she asks the question. Why is she asking so many questions?

"U-um, Kakiriko Village?" I say unconvincingly.

"Lies." Is all she says, giving me even more pressure.

"I-I'd rather not share, your highness."

"Why is this?" She asks, almost impatiently.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I say. "Besides, why are you so worried over who I am? I'm sure you have other things to worry about."

"Right now, I'm only concerned of the dreams I've been receiving from a particular someone." She says sternly.

Dreams? Are they perhaps the same ones I have had?

"Dreams, your highness?"

"Yes, they seem to be memories of someone, yet I do not know why I am receiving them." She says.

"This concerns me because...?"

"It concerns you because the one who is sending these dreams greatly resembles you."

The transparent ghost. The one who handed me the leather choker. She had looked exactly like me. But the thing is, that is not me.

"Y-you've got the wrong person, your majesty!" I stutter, my hands going up defensively. Her gaze flickers over to my hands. She gasps. And without warning, she grabs my right hand, examining it. Instinctively, I try to pull my hand away, but I fail. "W-what are you doing?!"

Then I see what she's so interested in.

A bright glow of a triangle is what replaces, what used to be, the scar of the burn. I stare, dumb-struck at the three triangles on the back of my hand.

"Where did you get the Triforce from?!" She hisses. "You're not working for Ganondorf are you?!"

Her accusation makes me furious. How dare she accuse me of this! Why in the world would I work for him?! She has no right to throw accusations like this, especially since we have just met. My gaze soon turns to one of sudden hatred. "Of course not!"

"Then explain to me why this," she says, pointing to my hand, "is in your possession!"

"I didn't even know about it until you pointed it out!" I shout exasperatedly, jerking my hand away. "Why—" I get cut off by a hand being gently placed on my shoulder. I turn my furious gaze to whom the hand belonged to. What I see half surprises me and surprisingly half irritates me as well.

A tall, and not to mention, handsome man with beautiful green eyes is there. His jet black hair is pulled back neatly into a low ponytail. His chiseled features seem to stand out on his perfectly tanned skin. He stands beside me, concern written on his face.

If it weren't for my furious state, I would be thinking quite dangerous thoughts, but unfortunately, I'm very much aggravated.

"There is no need to shout, miss." He begins. His voice is a deep, rough voice, clearly depicts that he is in fact a warrior. "I'm sure you two can negotiate."

"Miss, Samantha." Zelda says, drawing my attention back to her. "Meet me tomorrow at the castle, we have...matters to discuss." And with that she leaves. I watch her walk to the others.

I don't like her. Not one bit.

"I don't believe we've met before," the man says, taking my left hand. "I am Zael, knight of Hyrule. What may your name be?"

"Oh, um, I'm Samantha." I respond, wanting to jerk my hand away.

"What a lovely name for such a lovely young lady." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. I know this is a formal gesture, but I can't help but feel that this gesture is more than that. I can feel warmth rising to my cheeks, but I quickly push it back. I don't need to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Thank you," I pull my hand from his grasp. "So, Sir Zael—"

"Please, call me Zael."

"Okay, Zael, what are you doing here at this time of day at a bar?"

"Princess Zelda requested me to be her personal guard for tonight."

"Really, now? An honor it must be." I say, sarcasm dripping from my words, yet, Zael doesn't seem to notice.

"An honor it is, yet she could have chosen a more qualified knight. I had only become a knight a mere month ago."

"Only a month?" I say, surprised. From what I learned, knighthood was not very easy to come by, but it seems Zael has received his at a young age. I mean, he looks quite young compared to all the other soldiers I have seen so far. "Wow, impressive." Is all I say.

"I do have to admit, it wasn't easy." He says.

"I bet it wasn't. She must think you're qualified enough to be her guard." A smirk appears on my lips. "Feel the pressure yet?"

He chuckles. "Very much." He admits, causing us both to laugh.

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm being watched. My eyes dart around, eventually meeting a pair of familiar royal blue eyes that hint...jealousy?

As quick as the feeling appears, it disappears, along with the pair of eyes. I shake the feeling away before Zael takes my hands and looks into my light blue eyes with his mesmerizing green ones.

There's a certain hint in his eyes. Of what, I'm not so sure. Hint of joy? Hint of...admiration?

The suppressed blush from earlier quickly returns as the victor. My face is a deep red when I break my gaze from his. "We should, um, head back over to the others."

"Alright, Samantha." He agrees, a hint of disappointment clear in his voice. I pull my hands away and quickly walk over to the now laughing group. I can sense Zael right on my heels. Weirdly, it is kind of disturbing.

I wonder why.

* * *

**It's done! It may have been rushed! But I wanted this away from me.**

**Nyeah...I may have to just go back and revise it.**

**Don't worry! Zael ain't gonna get what he wants from her...maybe...**

**That's all for now. Cya! Please review!**

**I've made new cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)**


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort

**Prepare! For the filler chapter! Yay!****  
**

**This chapter took...mmm...maybe 7 hours to do. This chapter has over 3,000 words! LONGEST**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! (RyoKushei and Roxygirl) *winks awkwardly***

**I don't wanna keep you waiting so here is Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Samantha and Zael are mine. _Mine._**

* * *

Chapter 16: Comfort

—) Samantha's P.O.V. (—

I walk with my arms crossed, through the cold, empty halls of the inn, thoughts and memories flooding my mind.

The party had been fun and all but, to put it loosely, it was a bit awkward. The party was more of a...friendly reunion.

The princess had been 'friendly' to me, as if nothing had happened between us. So, I had played along.

I suppose she wouldn't want Link's day to be ruined by our quarreling. Oh wait, I mean, she wouldn't want _me_ to spoil _their_ fun.

I swear, she must have been by his side every single second tonight. Whenever I tried to talk to Link, I was either interrupted or ignored...or was just pulled away by Zael. I don't know what his problem is. I mean, can he not see that I was trying to talk to someone?!

I have to admit, I had felt a teensy bit jealous of the princess, so I stal— I mean spied on them.

When I was 'spying' on the two, I would see the princess give Link those looks every now and then.

Yes, _those_ looks. It became obnoxious after awhile, oh, and not to mention _revolting_, so I quit paying attention to them.

I had actually gone to talk to the other group, the Resistance.

They were very nice, talkative too. Well, actually, maybe not as much "niceness" from Ashei, but she's definitely talkative. Her manners aren't the most, how do I put this, satisfying, but it'd have to do.

Auru was a nice guy, but we didn't have much to talk about. Shad, on the other hand, was a lot different.

Shad was a nice and very interesting fellow. His uniform of sorts and small round glasses depicted him as a scholar of Hyrule. He tells me all about his discoverings, and I listen. He mentions the City in the Sky and how he wishes to travel there one day. He even goes in depth about the history of the city. Well, actually, his theory of the city's existence. He believes it was the outcropping of land that the Goddess Hylia had carved out of the earth. He tells me that she then sent the piece of land and the remaining humans up into the sky, where they were to live there for hundreds of years.

He theorized the land is now the City of the Sky, and I believe him.

Quite intriguing, shall I add.

Rusl and Auru joined our little conversation, but since they didn't know very much about the City in the Sky, we move onto a different subject.

We laugh, joke, and just have a good time.

We eventually all gathered at a large table, eating a nice and delicious dinner together. I sat with Link to my right and Ilia to my left, Zael seated in front of me.

That event had started the most awkward part of the night. I had tried talking to Ilia and occasionally Link, but they were both preoccupied with their own conversations. Zelda was talking to Link, and Ilia was catching up with Telma. So I sat there silently eating my meal with Zael, an awkward silence between us. I swear those green orbs were stealing one too many of my glances for my liking. They seemed to attract my undivided attention.

It went on like that for a while until we ate cake. We sang the traditional birthday song, embarrassed Link, and wished him a happy birthday.

We would have given him gifts, but Rusl says that he'd never take them. Link tells us that he enjoys being with friends, not receiving gifts.

He says that he is happy because of us being there for him.

A selfless hero, he is. That's what I admire most about him. He may be handsome, but that doesn't really matter, does it? It's his actions that seem to make the first impression on people.

It made a _deep_ impression on _me._

A tired smile appears on my lips as I recall the nice times we had together. I'll always cherish those moments.

My feet shuffle to the door at the end of the hall. I take the key I had received and unlock the door. I step inside the dark room, searching for any light source. A candle sits by the door on a tall shelf, so I take a match and strike it against the match box. Once a flame appears, I light the candle.

The candle's flame immediately brightens and illuminates the whole room, letting me look around the small room that I would be staying in for the night.

A fairly small room consisting of a small couch with a table and a small bed. A window is set beside the couch so that I can see the busy Castle Town's hustle and bustle as they transition from evening hours into the midnight hours of the Festival. I, unfortunately, am to tired to continue on, so I had asked to retire early tonight.

Since the Festival continues on through the night, the Ordon Province will have to stay. Most of our trading goods are almost gone, so we would have to leave tomorrow, anyways.

I change into sleep wear and undo my messy braid. My white blond hair falls down my back in a messy tangle.

_Too_ _tired_, I think to myself, groaning. _Maybe I'll brush it tomorrow._

I blow out the light before plopping down onto the couch, propping my legs on top of the arm rest with my arms crossed over my chest. At this point, the bed seems like miles away, although in reality, it was only two feet away.

Anyways, the couch is quite comfortable.

I lay there for a few moments, just thinking what kind of dream will appear tonight. I pray to the goddesses that a good dream will greet me tonight.

As I begin to drift off, images begin to appear.

* * *

...

_A large field with green grass and beautiful trees appear. Dark and ominous clouds cover the sky, preventing me from seeing what time of day it is._

_I can't move, yet I can observe. My eyes are fixed in a particular direction, where a large wolf appears in the distance, a cloaked figure appearing beside it. A small creature sits on the wolf's back, barking orders to do this or do that. The cloaked figure just throws their head back, laughing, and continues to run alongside the black-furred wolf._

_They seem to draw nearer with every passing second. I even begin to hear slight murmurs from their conversation. Although I can hear them, I can't decipher what they are saying._

_It is as if they are speaking a foreign tongue._

_The soft drumming of rain is soon heard. The small group moves under a large tree that offers its leaves as protection._

_Suddenly, black square particles gather and circle around the large wolf, and the creature that was on its back disappears into the shadows. Bones shift to form a young man dressed in green._

_Link. No doubt about it._

_The remaining two sit together under the giant tree, its roots offering protection as well. They sit beside each other, sides pressed together to give any warmth that they could spare. Knees pulled to their chests, they hold hands._

_Although I can't move, I can feel the biting cold wind whip past me. I may have even shivered, but that information is lost to me as questions flood my mind._

_They could be freezing out here, yet they smile and laugh? They hold hands, yet they don't worrying about their safety?_

_They feel happy just by being together._

_They could freeze, but they don't care. They could be attacked, but they don't care. Is it just the presence of the other that makes them feel safe? Just holding hands, knowing they are protected?_

_Is it their _love _that's enough?_

_The scene begins to blur as the cloaked figure leans up to the man. Their hood falls off in the process, but I can't see their face in this momentary blurring of sight._

_"We'll be together forever?" A feminine voice asks, lovingly._

_"Definitely."_

_Light flashes out, blinding me. Thunder booms as my vision fades to black._

...

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I barely make out the soft knocking on the door. I groan as I struggle to sit up.

I feel cold and sleepy, yet someone has to be knocking on my door at this early hour?! It could be three in the morning for all I know!

I don't even bother to stretch my stiff bones, and I stand up right away. Lightheaded, I tread to the door, my arms crossed across my chest.

The cold wooden floors are just about to freeze my bare feet off. My toes could be frozen popsicles for all I care.

I slowly turn the door knob, leaving the door chain attached to the door frame. I literally smash my face against the door frame as I peek out of the small crack.

Link stands outside, hair messed up and in his sleep clothes. By sleep clothes, I mean no shirt and only pants.

He has an anxious look on his face as he looks at me.

"What do you want, Link?" I say groggily. Manners seem quite foreign to me as of now.

"Samantha, do you mind if I, uh, could talk to you for a second?" He says, somewhat hesitant.

A wait a moment before answering. "A second is up," I say, closing the door.

"Wait–"

I reopen the door with the chain unattached. "Haha, don't worry so much, Link." I say, a smile on my face. "I was just taking the chain off."

Relief appears on his tired face. "May I step inside?"

"Sure." I hold the door open for him, and he steps inside the small room. I sit cross-legged on the small bed as Link settles onto the small couch. Once we're comfortable, I speak up. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He says out loud, but the look on his face says differently.

"Are _you_ okay, Link?" When I ask this, he hesitates._ Ha, caught you._

_"_I-I'm fine."

"You can tell me, Link." I reassure him. "I won't tell."

"O-okay..." He collects his thoughts before giving me an answer. "Well...I've been...receiving dreams lately."

"Is that so?" I say, remembering about my own visions. Then I remember that Princess Zelda had spoken of this as well.

"Yes," he says. "But the weird thing is, I can't ever remember them."

"None of them?"

"Not a single one."

"Really?" I ask. "That's weird, considering I can't remember most of the dreams I've been receiving either."

"You've been getting them as well?" He says, perking up a bit.

"Dreams and...nightmares..." I shudder as I remember the very dark theme of that nightmare.

"Nightmares? What are they about?" He asks, curiously.

"They..." I trail off, not willing to continue on. If Link said anything after that, I don't hear it, as I'm already lost in the sea of thoughts.

Of all things, the nightmares are what stick in my head. Why can't the nightmares just go away and turn into nice and sweet dreams? Why must they remind me?

Those dreams can't possibly be prophetic ones. But it was so real.

My mother...

Her cold, lifeless body...is all I can think of. When I had stood beside her grave all those years back, I had no one to blame but me.

For some unexplained reason, they wanted _me_. I should have just let the monster take me. That way, my mother wouldn't have had to suffer...

I can't deal with the grief. I can't deal with the guilt. The pain...it hurts too much. It's been building and building, until it reached it's limit.

Why can't it end? Why can't these curses just pack up and leave? Why can't anything go my way for once? Can I live like this anymore? No, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't.

_It's all your fault!_ I can hear my dad's slurred voice shout. _Y-you curse!_

The visions are too much. My whole body trembles as tears begin to form. My body can't hold this weight any longer. I can't keep it contained anymore. Too many years...

A few tears slide down my cheeks as I put my head into my shaky hands.

A strong arm wraps around my shoulders, but I barely notice it. A comforting gesture, I suppose, but...

This was how my mother used to comfort me.

This gesture finally breaks me. I start sobbing like the weakling I really am.

_You are weak_, my head is telling me. _Why can't you do anything right for once?_

Link continues to comfort me as I cry my eyes out. He even goes to the extent of pulling me into his embrace, but I don't care at this point.

Weak. Useless. A being that shouldn't have been born...

After what seems like hours, my sobbing slows. My mind doesn't, however.

Even when I have no more tears and my sobs have completely stopped, Link continues to hold me in his warm embrace. I lean my head back against his bare shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

"Thank you." I manage to croak.

"Feeling better?" He whispers, sympathetically. I only nod my head slightly. "Do you want to talk about it? I promise I won't tell."

"Yes." I'm not hesitant with my answer. I know I can trust him. I know I can trust that he'd never tell anyone. He never breaks his promises. His loyalty to his friends is something I deeply admire. Everyone trusts him because of his loyalty.

He is the one I'd trust my_ life_ with.

I clear my throat, trying to get rid of the feeling that maybe a frog is actually stuck in my throat.

Then I begin. "I was only nine when it happened. Sure, I may have been old enough to understand, but I wasn't old enough to be able to take it all in. My mother and I were home alone one day. The rest of my family had gone to see family in another country. We would have gone, but I was too sick to travel. My mother stayed home with me, taking care of me.

"Loud pounding on the door had awoken me. I thought nothing of it at the time, so I climb out of my bed to go look. My mother was at the door, pushing herself against it. She saw me and screamed for me to hide. But I didn't listen. I kept standing there, the ill side of me taking over.

"The door eventually broke, letting whatever creature break in. I still vividly remember the horrible beast that stormed in, suited in black armor armed with a giant sword. He demanded for _me_, but my mother refused. So, the beast brought her down, just like that.

"Everything became a blur after that. I may have screamed, may have cried, but it didn't matter. I ran. I ran as fast as my short legs would take me. I tried to get outside, but I wasn't fast enough. The beast's sword had sliced across my back and I fell. It was then that I lost consciousness."

A few unexpected tears slide down my cheeks. He takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He reassures me. I shake my head.

"No, I-I'm fine. I need to g-get it out." I stutter, sniffling. He nods.

"I-I woke up in a hospital, apparently rescued by someone. I grieved and cried for my mother, knowing she was gone. I only did that when nobody was around, as I did not need sympathy. Nurses came, checking up on me every once and a while. I must have been there for a whole month, and yet, my family never came to see me during that time. I even asked the nurses why, but they never answered. Their eyes showed sympathy and worry, but I didn't know why. When I was finally healthy and ready to go, my aunt was the only one who showed up. Of course, I was confused. Why wasn't my family there to pick me up?

"My aunt took me to her farm, where the rest of my family was residing at the moment. Due to the destruction and...violence, our home was a wreck. We couldn't live there anymore. When I get to see my family for the first time in weeks, I am shunned. They couldn't stand to look at me. I was a curse to them, a monster. They blamed me for not doing anything to help our mother, who is dead because of me. When government officials questioned my family, they had all pointed to me. Luckily, the officials turned down the accusations. They didn't find any evidence that I, an ill child, could have managed to commit such a crime.

"Because of his grief and sorrow, my dad started...drinking. He would come home looking absolutely miserable. He would then precede to shout incoherent words and scream profanity at me. He never hurt me, though. I greatly resembled his deceased love, so he couldn't touch me. He would be hurting himself as well.

"Nightmares appeared every night after that tragic year. _Every night_, for more than eight years..."

I'm done.

I have no more power to keep going. Exhausted, my eyelids begin to droop.

Link doesn't speak for a while, but he holds me close.

After what seems like eternity, he whispers into my ear, "I'm sorry." He kisses my forehead before he continues. "I promise I'll never let that happen to you again. I swear I'll protect you. Never again shall you experience such pain. And by the goddesses, I'll never break those promises," he vows.

I'm speechless. His acts of kindness, his acts of friendship...they mean so much to me.

He understands me...

My eyes water with happiness instead of sorrow. I can't ask for a better friend.

"Thank you..." I say, just before I drift off into sleep in his arms.

...

...

...

_"We'll be together forever?"_

_"Definitely."_

* * *

**Hopefully, I did well with this chapter. (Romance/comfort) I dunno. ((I don't think the explanations were very clear...so if you have questions, ask!))**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER! I'VE ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!**

**Well, cya in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Love ya! Stay fabulous!**


	17. Chapter 17: Beginnings

**Hey there! It's been a while since the last update, hmm?**

**I apologize. School decided homework and studying needed to be increased.**

**But I'm back to update!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed! (::) (::) (::)**

**So...Hyrule Warriors came out! It's soooooo amazing! I fan girled at every part, especially the mixing of the eras part. ((Also multiplayer is amazing!))**

**Lol, they said "Fi" like the "fi" in file. I have always pronounced "Fi" like "fee". Well, I've learned something while I was gone, who knew?**

**I'll stop being random now, so please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda...I only own the OCs and the story...**

* * *

Chapter 17: Beginnings

_The sweet sound of a wolf's howl floats gracefully in the air. My heart leaps with unexpected joy as the wolf harmonizes with another of its kind, making it a duet. __The two wolves perch on their ledges, an abyss separating them._

_The first wolf, a giant beast, has it's head back as it sings to the moon._

_The second wolf's features are quite peculiar. He has gleaming golden fur with soul-piercing red eyes. __Although his appearance may seem intimidating, his soul is pure and his spirit unbreakable._

_Just like the Hero of Legend._

_But the golden beast isn't the one who has filled me with joy; he isn't what makes me complete._

_The Hero of Twilight makes me happy; he gives me joy. The black beast is the one of my dreams; he is the one who is meant for me._

_Their duet draws to a close, and in the tongue of the beasts, they exchange their last words._

_ Soon, a young voice is heard from behind the golden wolf._

_"Let's go!" A childish voice shouts. My eyes land on a transparent girl whose arms are stretched to the sides. A gleeful expression shows clearly on her face. "Let's go home, my hero!" She giggles._

_I've never seen this girl before. Who is she? A ghost, an apparition, a lost soul perhaps? __But such youth...she must be no more than ten years old._

_It's very unfortunate for one to die that young. A terrible fate indeed. __Yet, she's content; joyful, even._

_Her happiness had not ended when her life did._

_Her long strands of transparent hair falls down her back as she waits, ready for the golden beast to return to her. As an answer, the golden wolf wags its tail and runs toward her._

_A bright flash and the wolf is no more, and another form takes its place._

_A ten year-old boy with the brightest of blue eyes is what takes the wolf's place. Wild, blond hair whips behind him as he runs. His unmistakable, famous, green tunic that he wears looks just like _his_. __But he is not _my_ Hero. He is not the Hero who would defeat the Twilight._

_This boy is the legendary Hero of Time._

_His bright eyes glimmer excitedly as he arrives by the young girl's side. Hand in hand, the pair take off, giggles and laughs escaping their childish grins. They disappear into the night, no more songs being sung tonight. __Their laughs ring in my head, reminding me that I, too, could feel that way._

What does it feel like?_ My mind wanders. _What does it feel like to love?

Such closeness...can it ever be achieved?_  
_

_A hand slips into mine, but before I can look up to see who it is, everything fades to black._

* * *

...

Another forgotten dream, another new day.

Morning rays of sunshine dance through the windows and onto the bed. My sleepy eyes begin to open, but eventually, they flicker close. But once I feel the presence of another beside me, my eyes immediately snap open.

Soft breathing that tickles my ear is the first thing that seems to register in my mind. Then I notice the arms that are wrapped loosely around my waist.

Last night's events comes back to me, and I immediately realize who is sleeping beside me.

Last night, I had confessed. I told him my story; I told him my troubles. The grief...the _pain_...he was there for me. He was beside me; he was the shoulder for me to cry on—literally. But, I must have fallen asleep in his arms...that is, _Link's_ arms.

Oh, here comes the blush train with me as its only passenger.

It's so warm and comfortable in his arms. His strong, muscled arms creates a sense of protection and safety within me. Yet, another feeling stirs. A warm and comforting one.

A feeling of joy and happiness, perhaps? No, no, it can't be. It feels like..._more_ than just those _simple_ words. A much _deeper _and _complicated_ word. But what is that word? Enjoyment? Peace?

_Love?_

No, I can't think this way. I can't be..._distracted._ An important issue must be dealt with today and I can't have my feelings get in the way.

_No distractions_, I declare. _None._

The thoughts and feelings fade as I push the blush off my face and remember who, exactly, I have to meet today—Princess Zelda. I'd rather not be late. She has important information that I can't just _throw_ away. Her piece of the puzzle is something I _need._

Fortunately for me, due to Link's sleeping position, his hold on me isn't too hard to escape. I struggle to get up, but due to my clumsiness, I nearly fall on top of him. I can't help a small shriek as my hands land just beside his shoulders, lightly brushing them. My tangled hair falls around my face as I strain to hold myself up.

_This is harder than I thought it would be,_ I say to myself._ Well, at least he's still asleep._

The good thing is that Link can't be woken up very easily. Punch him, scream at him, roll him off the bed...he won't even stir. Anyways, that's what Ilia told me.

I stifle a giggle at the thought of just pushing him off the bed. Oh, what fun that would be. But I don't have time for fun right now. I have 'matters' to attend.

But first, I'll need to change, because I don't think a tank top and shorts will do at a meeting, especially at a meeting with royalty.

I stretch my stiff limbs as I make my way to the couch, where a fresh set of clothes lay. Someone must have dropped these off for me. I flex my cold fingers before reaching down and grabbing the dress that is laid out. Then I notice the small piece of paper that is set on the small table. I drape the dress over my forearm and gently pick the note up. Small, neat handwriting is written on the front. But it's in, what I presume, Hylian.

Yeah, I still can't read Hylian thank you very much.

I sigh as I set down the note back down on the table. Another time, I suppose. Maybe by then I'll know how to read this language.

Fat chance I will. Whenever I try to learn something, all the information goes through one ear and out the other.

That's why I'm not an A-student. I'm more of a B or C-student.

_Enough about that_, my mind commands. _Now, hurry up! Stop stalling!_

I take the dress and hold it out in front of me, studying all the details. A simple dress with simple designs. A thin, white skirt that falls just below my knees with small designs adjourning the hem. The torso has a neckline that is a bit too low for comfort, but I'll have to live with it, I suppose. The sleeves hang loosely on the shoulders, its cloth smooth and light. A small, black sash that goes around the hips completes the outfit. I'm not much of a fashion critic, so I trust that whoever chose this dress to be one.

As I study the dress, my memory calls out to me, telling me something is not right.

Wait! Hold on! This wasn't here the night before! It wasn't even here when Link came in! So that means—

The realization strikes, and it strikes hard.

Someone came into this room. And. Saw. Us. Sleep. Together.

I feel the blush return to my cheeks. It seems that the blush train has decided to come back for its passenger. Hooray.

I throw the dress on, not bothering to actually 'change' out of my sleepwear. My face is still a red tomato, and I don't feel comfortable changing in this room when there is someone else, although they are asleep, in here with me.

Feeling self-conscious and a bit embarrassed, I straighten the sleeves and pull on my boots that had been sitting beside the door. My hair is a tangled mess, so it takes a while for me to untangle it. I may have even pulled a few strands out in the process, and let me tell you, it didn't feel good. I decide to leave it down to give my aching scalp a rest as I'd rather not come out of this room bald.

Trying my best to be quiet, I sneak towards the door that leads to the hallway. When I pass the bed, I can't help but notice how peaceful Link looks when he sleeps. Link's golden brown hair is a mess. A few strands lay across his face, making him look...cute.

I turn my gaze away and make my way over to the wooden doors, but when I reach for the handle, a voice speaks out.

"Where are you going?" The voice murmurs with a tired and sleepy tone. I freeze.

_Dang, why does he decide to wake up now?_

"I'm, uh, going for...a walk." I respond, not even turning around. "I'll be back soon." Honestly, I hadn't expected for him to wake up so soon. He would never be up so early under normal circumstances. What was the cause for his awakening?

"Can I go with you, Samantha?" He asks. I hear the bed creak softly before footsteps approach me from behind. I shut my eyes when I feel him stand right behind me.

I don't want to make eye contact, because I know that after the confessions last night, if I look into those luring, deep blue eyes, I won't be able to stop myself from telling him the truth. He has enough on his plate as it is; I don't need to add anymore to it. "Link, I promise I'll be back soon. You don't need to worry about me." And with that, I open the door. But once again, I am stopped.

His hand catches my wrist, and I can't help but freeze where I am.

_Don't make eye contact! _I remind myself. I shut my eyes again, not wanting to turn and look at him.

"Please?" He asks with a slight urgency to his voice.

"Okay, fine. You win." There's no use arguing. He'd win this argument either way. And besides, I owe him so much already. The least I could do is let him come.

He lets out a sigh—a sigh of relief. He is relieved, but why? Did he think that I would argue back?

I shake the thoughts away. I don't have time to ponder on this.

"You know, Link, you might want to change." I say, remembering that he is only wearing pants. I can practically feel the heat that is radiating off his face.

"O-okay," he responds, letting go of my hand. "Wait here, please?" He asks pleadingly. I nod.

Just before he slips out the door, he stops.

"I like that dress," he says, a bright smile on his face. "It looks good on you." The door closes, and he's gone.

At least he didn't stay to see the dark blush that immediately appears on my face. I force myself to wipe the blush off my face, not wanting to embarrass myself any further when he comes back.

With the few minutes I have, I begin to ponder.

Will the princess be able to help me answer my questions? Does she have that key? The key that can take me to the answers of these mysteries?

My dreams...they felt so real, as if they were memories of the past. But how can that be? Even if I don't remember most of my dreams, I know that the scenes that I had been receiving are memories that hadn't ever taken place in my life. But what if it isn't supposed to be _my_ memories? What if these memories are someone else's? What if these memories were somehow connected Link's dreams? He says he can't remember a single one of them, yet, can this be a sign? A sign of connection?

Maybe Link needs that key, too. Maybe the princess can actually solve these problems.  
But are these visions actually problems? I mean, even though I can't remember any of these dreams, I enjoy having un-nightmarish dreams each night. It is quite a change compared to the last eight years of my life.

My nightmares are seldom these days. No blood, no horror, no grief, and I'm glad. It's like Hyrule had lifted this curse from my shoulders when I had arrived here. But can Hyrule really do that to a person? Sweep their troubles away? Maybe it's not the country that can do it.

Maybe it's a _someone_ who can solve these problems.

The door opens once again and I snap out of my thoughts. Link enters the room clad in a blue tunic. Surprisingly, he's not wearing a hat. I'm not complaining, though. He looks cute. I smile when I see that his hair is still a mess.

He holds the door open for me, a smile on his face as well. "What a gentleman you are." I joke, walking out of the room. "You might want to fix your hair, kind sir." He laughs, scratching the back of his head, making his golden brown hair a bigger mess, and walks out behind me.

"So, where are we headed?" Link asks, as we walk down the hall of the inn. "This obviously isn't just a 'walk', so where are we actually going?"

"Okay, fine." I sigh. "I'm going to go the castle."

By the look on his face, he seems genuinely surprised. "The castle? What for?"

I hesitate, deciding whether of not to tell him. I let out another sigh before deciding that it's no use denying the information that I posses. "I'm going to the castle to settle 'matters' with a specific princess."

"The princess? You mean Zelda?"

"The one and only."

"What kind of 'matters' must you settle?" Link asks curiously.

"Hmm," I say, putting a finger to my chin as if I was considering things. "Maybe you should ask Zelda herself. After all, you two seem _very_ close." I say, putting emphasis on 'very'.

His face is a bright red in an instant. "I-it's not l-like that!" He stutters.

"Sure it's not." I say sarcastically.

What has come over me?! All of a sudden, I'm being quite bitter towards Zelda's relationship with Link. Why?

"Samantha, really, there's nothing going on between us!" He says, but I wave him off.

_Stop being so rude_! My mind shouts at me.

Well, I'm sorry I can't control these feelings.

Wait, _feelings_? When did these _feelings_ appear? What is this feeling that I am experiencing now? Maybe...

Is this the feeling...of jealousy?!

A hand catches my own and I'm forced to stop. I would jerk my hand away, but that seems impossible with the iron grip he has on me.

No eye contact! I remind myself. No eye—

Too late. My ice blue eyes meet his deep blue ones. Such beautiful and mysterious eyes...

I can't help myself when I get lost in the depths of his dazzling blue eyes.

"You trust me, right?" He says, eyes uncertain and saddened.

Another feeling arises in me—guilt. I mean, I can definitely trust him; I can trust him with my life.

"Of course I trust you!" I automatically respond.

"Really?" He smiles, and the guilt automatically washes away.

"Really." I say, giving his hand a light squeeze. All the others feelings have faded away, yet one remains—a warm, calm, and comforting feeling. What is this feeling? A feeling of comfort? A feeling of safety?

A feeling of...love?

No, it can't be. I can't be in love with the Hero. There's no way.

_Stop denying it,_ a voice rings in my head.

Denying?! I am certainly not!

_Yes, you are._

Okay, fine. Maybe I am denying it. Maybe I really do have a crush on the Hero.

Link is a very nice and charming man—oh, and not to mention_ very attractive_. As astonishing as his physical features may be, his personality is what catches my attention. A caring, courageous, and selfless soul. He would risk his life to save others, even if the odds aren't in his favor.

But the thing is...Link might _love_ Zelda. I may never stand a chance.

The feeling of jealousy returns, and I turn my saddened eyes away from his blue ones. "I, um, think we should go now." I say quietly.

"Samantha?" Link begins.

"Yes?"

"Cheer up." He tells me, lifting my chin with his free hand. Our eyes meet, and the warm feeling returns. He gives my other hand a gentle squeeze. The corners of my mouth twitches up into a small smile. "Come on, let's go 'settle matters.'"

"Right." And we smile.

* * *

"I cannot let you through."

"Why not?"

"Do you have a note specifically from the princess?"

"No, sir, but—"

"Then you are not allowed through."

"But sir—"

"You are not allowed through." The soldier rudely interrupts.

I guess he doesn't recognize Link, who is standing right beside me. Link had been here before, yet this guard doesn't recognize him? This guard doesn't recognize the Hero of Twilight? I open my mouth but close it when a familiar voice speaks from behind.

"Let her pass. The princess has informed me of the meeting they are to have."

"B-but sir—" the soldier stutters.

"I will escort them to the princess." A familiar man walks up to the soldier. "Now, get back to your post."

"Yes s-sir." The soldier nods his head before scrambling back to his post. The man turns to us, and I'm finally able to identify who he is.

It's Zael. "Thank you." I tell him.

"My pleasure." He takes my hand and kisses it, and a light blush appears on my face. "Now, shall I escort you to the princess?" He asks.

"Would you?" I say.

"For such a lovely, young lady like yourself, of course."

"Thank you, Zael," I say. "But, I'm not leaving without Link." I glance over my shoulder to see Link perk up as I mention his name.

"Very well." I slip my hand out of Zael's and move toward Link with a big smile on my face.

"You didn't think that I'd forget about you, did you?" I ask, a smirk on my face. He lets out a nervous laugh and we are escorted, by Zael, into the castle.

* * *

Everything is so beautiful here. The walls, the floor, _everything_. Grand tapestries hang off the large stone walls. Tall stone columns support the intricately designed ceiling. In the center of it, the lights of a large chandelier hang. The long, red carpet creates a straight path to the thrones, one which her majesty is seated. I can feel my jaw drop when I notice the beautiful sculpture of the goddesses and the Triforce. Everything looks so formal and elegant.

Yet, Link doesn't seem fazed by any of this. His gaze is locked on Zelda, who rises when we enter. She keeps her formal posture as she takes a few steps toward us. The guards that had been stationed at her side move forward to stop her, but she signals them away with a flick of her wrist. The guards stop and move back to their positions.

"Sir Link, Sir Zael," she identifies, nodding toward them as they bow. Then she turns to me. "Lady Samantha." I curtsy, and her gaze returns to Zael.

"You are dismissed, Sir Zael." He doesn't protest, but the look in his eyes say otherwise. He bows once again and quickly leaves the throne room after sparing a glance in my direction.

The princess turns toward the guards in the room and dismisses them as well. Startled by the request, the soldiers hesitantly march out.

Once all the doors are shut, Zelda turns to us with a bright expression. "Now, I am sure both of you would like to hear what I have to say at the same time, but I am sorry to disappoint you," she says. "I request to speak with each of you privately."

Privately?

Link's face is a mask of confusion as he begins to speak. "B-but your highness—"

"You _will_ do as I say, Sir Link." She says sternly. Link closes his mouth, obviously defeated. She is the high and mighty ruler of Hyrule after all; all are under her control, even the Hero.

"First, I would like to speak to you, Samantha."

* * *

**Ta da!**

**I might have to go back on this chapter and revise it. I'm not really...satisfied. It seems rushed and a bit choppy.**

**I'm sorry this took more than a week! I'll try to do better, but I don't know...Hyrule Warriors is quite addicting...**

**Anyways, I'll see you next time!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Assignment

**Meow.**

**Halloween is just around the corner! Yay!**

**To Roxygirl: thank you for reviewing! :3 Hey there speed demon hedgie!**

**So here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs...and um...you know the rest...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Assignment

)) Link's P.O.V. ((

I pace back and forth in front of the large doors of the throne room. A feeling of worry spreads throughout my body, causing my thoughts to scatter about.

Why must the princess keep her secrets? How long must I wait? What are they talking about?

Samantha and Princess Zelda are having their meeting behind those doors. The great wooden doors muffle the slightest of sounds coming from that room. They could talk about anything and have me not hear it. As I continue pacing, anxiety arises within me. But I soon shake it away. _Maybe I'm just overreacting_, I tell myself. _Everything will be just fine._

Trying to distract myself, my eyes flicker to one of the many windows of the hall. I can't help but notice how beautiful the sky looks. The sky is a lovely blue, dotted with a few wispy white clouds. A nice and sunny day in the kingdom of Hyrule.

Suddenly, the colors darken and blend together to make the illusion of a very familiar scene. Shades of gray and hues of sickly green shadow the sky. Inky black particles float in the air. The once bright and cheerful blue has become the distorted image of a deathly shade of shadows.

But as quick as it appears, it disappears.

I blink slowly. My thoughts twist in confusion as the image sinks into my mind. What _was_ that? It sure looked familiar though. It had looked a lot like...the Twilight.

But that couldn't have been the twilight. There is no possible way. The two realms, Twilight and Light, have been separated. The Mirror of Twilight, the only remaining link to the other realm, had been destroyed by the true ruler of Twilight—Midna.

Midna...

How long has it been? Three months? Four months? All I know is that I miss her. _Terribly_. The last time I had seen her was at the chamber—the chamber of the mirror. As the true ruler of Twilight, she had destroyed the mirror. Although she had destroyed it to protect our worlds, I can't help but ask...what if? What if she hadn't shattered the mirror? Would we have still been able to see each other? I guess not. After all, she has her own kingdom to run. She would not have time for friendly reunions.

We're still friends—even if we are worlds apart. During my journey, she had helped me; she had guided me.

But was she the only one to guide me? No, of course not. I had other people's assistance; I had friends by my side.

But someone else was among them. Someone who had always been there for me. But who?

I shut my eyes, trying to push the thoughts out of my mind.

_It was only a vision. A vision that wanted to remind me of my friends. A memory of the horrors I had to face. It's nothing more than that._

But was it just a memory?

* * *

It feels like hours before the giant doors finally open. I turn my gaze to the person who walks out—Samantha. I immediately rush to her side, wanting to ask her questions, but she speaks up before I do.

"She wants to talk to you." She states, her eyes never meeting mine. Her ice blue eyes seem distant, as if she is elsewhere. Her face takes on a neutral expression, preventing me from knowing what she is feeling inside.

"Okay," I say quietly, taken aback by her serious tone. "Wait for me?" She says nothing. I watch as she half-heartedly moves down the hall.

I feel hurt—hurt that she had to endure whatever was thrown at her.

Then I feel the guilt. I wasn't there for her. I wasn't in that room to protect her from the truth. I could have done something, yet I didn't.

Some Hero I am.

My eyes linger where she had turned the corner. After what seems like an eternity, I pull my saddened gaze away. I must face the truth just like she did. The sense of excitement from earlier has all but vanished. Now, feelings of hurt and guilt threaten to weigh me down. I force the large doors open, and I step inside.

When the doors slam shut behind me, my eyes land on the princess, who sits on the royal throne at the other end of the room, her face displaying a serious expression. Her arms are settled on the armrests as she sits with a straight back. But her posture...it shows her absolute authority.

The image of the powerful ruler of Hyrule.

This side of her upsets me. She was not trained to be like this—not like an empress. She was trained to be the princess who loves her people. All her life she was taught to trust the people and care for them. But her posture suggests none of that.

I wipe my face of any emotion. Had she sat like this when she told Samantha the truth? Had she shown any emotion when Samantha had to bear the weight? How can one be so cold? Accusations run through my mind as anger seeps through me. As the anger continues to grow, my animal instincts begin to surface. A low growl escapes my lips before I can stop it. I guess the wolf half of me hasn't completely disappeared yet.

Our eyes meet—angered blue to now softening blue. Her whole body seems to relax when my eyes meet hers.

And I see the sudden shift in personality.

She is seeing right past the anger. She sees right past the wall, past the emotions, and into my soul. But that's not what _I_ see in her. I only see the princess in her. The high and mighty ruler.

"Zelda." I address her. I have to clamp my teeth shut in order to stop the growl rising in my throat.

"Sir Link, I—" she'd never get to finish because I immediately interrupt her as I swiftly walk towards her.

"What did you tell her?" I demand. I abruptly stop a few feet in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asks, appalled by my rudeness.

"You heard me," I growl. "What did you tell her?"

"Link, calm down. I'm sure—"

"Just tell me!" I shout, aggravated. One might say that I am being very rash about the situation, but well, I don't really care at the moment.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Zelda says in defeat. She stands from her throne and walks up to me. "Do you have that choker?"

"What?" I ask, confused at the sudden question. All the anger from before seems to vanish.

"The choker," she says patiently. "Do you have it?"

I had forgotten all about the small item. I take it out of one of my adventure pouches and hand it to her. She takes it and holds it out in her palm.

"What's so special about this small item?" I ask.

"This accessory used to be _hers_."

"Her?"

She looks to me, eyes hinting sympathy. "Yes, her...Ah, that's right, you don't remember."

"I don't," I raise an eyebrow. "Please elaborate."

"She didn't have a name, but after you two had met, that was no longer an issue," she explains. "Therefore, her given name was Shadow."

At the mention of that name, something seems to click in my mind. "I had...given her a name?"

"It had seemed so. I do not know much about her personal life, but I do know this," she pauses. "She was not human."

"Then what was she?"

"She was...an experiment. A mistake of sorts."

"Mistake?"

"Yes, _mistake_. She was created by the Evil King himself."

"Ganondorf?" I whisper.

She nods. "As an experiment, he took people's dreams and summoned creatures of unimaginable power. He had hoped to create a large army of these dark beasts. Although they were powerful beings, they were controlled by him—" she holds the small black item up. "—with this as their only restraint."

"How can that be?" I ask, confused.

Her eyes meet mine. Once again, I see the hint of sympathy in her eyes. "That is for you to find out."

_For me to find out?_

"How does all this tie back to Samantha?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, as you know, Shadow was made by the images of nightmares," she pauses. "Samantha was Shadow's 'original.'"

"Original?"

She nods once again. "Samantha was one of the many people who had their dreams taken and twisted by dark magic. Since it was Samantha's nightmares that were twisted to create her, Shadow took on the appearance of Samantha." She studies the small item in her hands. "The only thing that remains unknown is how this came to be. After all, Samantha is not from here."

"What do you mean?" I ask her, curious. "Not...from here?"

"It appears so. I had asked her of where she had come from, and I recieved an answer. Your friend claimed to have come from a different world."

I take a sharp intake of breath. Samantha has never mentioned where she had come from. I always thought that she had come from a neighboring country, albeit in this world. But an entirely different world? How can that be?

She had kept this from me. My friend had _lied_ to me. How could she?

A wave of hurt and betrayal weighs heavily on my heart. "Another world?" I whisper, still in shock.

"Yes, another world. She did not provide a name so I imagine that her world must be far, far away."

A few seconds of silence passes as the information sinks in. I just can't accept the fact that Samantha, a close friend of mine, is from an entirely different world. I mean, my life has had its surprises, but this? No, it's unacceptable.

_Midna was from a different world_, a small voice tells me._ Is it any different?_

It's very different! The Twilight Realm was bound to this world. There was a connection between the two realms that not many people had known about. But in the end, Midna shattered the last bridge of connection.

But there aren't any other worlds connected to this one. No other connections between other worlds have been discovered yet. Then again, "yet" is a very mysterious word.

Does that mean that there really could be another world out there? One that Hyrule has never interacted with?

My thoughts are cut off when Zelda breaks the silence. "These shadows that were created had cruel punishments. If they were to die, no one would remember them—not even a trace. A dream that fades into nothing." She looks sad, but the emotion is gone in an instant. She shakes her head and changes the subject. "Samantha possesses a very important relic. I am not sure how, but she has it. Eventually all will be revealed to her, of course."

"And how will that happen?" I ask.

She hesitates before giving me an answer. "By showing a fragment of the once powerful Fused Shadow to the Light Spirits, they will reveal forgotten memories to her. But the memories won't be normal ones. They will function as tests—tests that will help her control this sacred relic."

A sudden thought occurs to me. "If Samantha and I cannot remember anything about this, then how do _you_ remember?"

"Oh, that's right, of course you would like to know," she says, unfazed. She had expected me to ask this question. "When one is destined to bear prophetic dreams, that one must never forget for it is a vital step in one's destiny." She turns to me with a serious expression on her face.

"And I, Princess Zelda, never forget."

* * *

I run through the halls, passing many guards and maids. My boots thump against the carpeted floors. My breath soon becomes uneven as I continue through the maze of the castle. I can hear shouts from the guards, but I don't stop. There is one thing in my mind—one _goal_ in my mind.

I have to get to her.

The smell of hay floods my nose as I hurry out the wooden door and arrive at the stables. Neighs and snorts fill the air. I look down the long line of wooden stalls to see many different breeds of horses poking their heads over their stall door. I search around frantically as if this is an emergency. And maybe it is.

My eyes lock onto a girl with white-blond hair leading a black horse out of its stall. Her steps are slow and almost...sulky. From this distance, I can't see her face, but I know exactly who she is.

"Samantha!" I shout. Upon hearing my voice, her footsteps seem to quicken as she moves in the opposite direction. Confused, I run after her. "Samantha! Wait up!" Despite my pleas, my attempts at making her stop are futile.

Why would she try to run from me? Did I do something wrong?

'Catch her if you can,' Zelda had said. What does the princess mean by that? Is Samantha trying to run away? If she is, then what is she running from?

The horse suddenly stops in its tracks, causing Samantha to stop as well. She pulls at the reins while clicking her tongue, but this horse is being stubborn. It resists her attempts by jerking its head back, causing Samantha to lose her grip on the leather reins. She trips but manages to regain her balance before falling. Seeing that her plan to escape has been ruined, she gives up. She finally turns to look at me. "Hey." She says quietly.

I smile, stopping a few feet away from her. "Hey," I say casually. "'Heard you're heading out."

She looks down at her feet. "Yeah."

I take a step forward. "You know you don't have to—"

"I will, and I must," she says automatically.

Huh. Now _she_ is the stubborn one.

"I will not allow you to go out all by yourself! What if you are hurt? What will happen then?" I raise my voice.

"Since when do you have a say in what I do and don't do? I can make my own decisions!" Her voice raises to match mine.

"But how will you defend yourself in the woods? You don't have weapons!"

"I do have weapons! I am totally capable of taking care of myself!" Anger shows vibrantly in her ice blue eyes. "Besides, why would you care? I'm just a nuisance to you and the others!"

I can see the tears in her eyes that threaten to fall. "You are not a nuisance!" I protest. "Can't you see that _I_ care about you?! In fact, we all care about you!"

"I—" she starts but immediately cuts herself off. She hesitates when her eyes meet mine. "You care about me?" She says in a small voice.

I take another step toward her. "Of course I do!" I reassure her. "That's why I want you to be safe! I don't want to see you hurt!"

I close the distance between us and embrace her. She tenses in surprise but otherwise, she doesn't move from her spot. She wraps her own arms under my arms and places her hands on the backs of my shoulders. Her head leans against mine as we slowly rock back and forth. We stay like that for a while, not saying a word.

Just the thought of Samantha getting her hurt causes me even greater pain, but her slow and steady breathing makes those thoughts slowly disappear, and I'm glad. I'm glad she is still here. I'm glad she is my friend.

I'm glad I had the privilege to meet such a wonderful girl. She always manages to turn my frown upside down. She has turned the gray and stormy clouds in my mind into a bright and clear sky. So the thought of her getting hurt...it's unbearable. I owe her—I owe her happiness and protection in return.

"You aren't alone, Samantha. I'm going with you." I say. She sighs, knowing that arguing with me would get us nowhere.

"Are you sure?" She says. "Are you really sure you want to go with me?"

"I will go wherever you go, no matter the circumstances," I break away from her and give her hand a light squeeze. "And I will _never_ leave your side."

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. This chappie was short and straight-to-the-point. These last few chapters were filler chapters, and those aren't fun. I suppose the next chapter will actually be more 'action-y'. (I'm hoping)**

**Please review! ((I'm hoping there weren't too many mistakes in this chapter...))**

**Cya guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: The First

**Hey there! How have y'all been?**

**Thank you RyoKushei and Ayako Zetra for reviewing!**

**Sorry about the wait, but I have an excuse! I started watching Death Note and couldn't stop! It was really amazing! Light Yagami is my favorite~! Even though he was a murderer that tried to take over the world—still, he was my favorite! ((I dunno if I was satisfied with the ending...but it is what it is :/))**

**(changing the subject...) ****Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda...and I also don't own Death Note ;-;**

* * *

Chapter 19: The First

The steady beat of hooves. The whistling of birds. The whisper of the breeze. That's all I hear, but I'm not complaining. I have her with me, and that's all that matters. In her presence, I feel calm, all my worries gone.

This is a moment I'll hold on to.

We had said our goodbyes to the villagers. Told them we were going on an errand. And they told us that they will be waiting for our return. To hear that we'd be welcomed back, well, it made me feel warm inside. They are the people I had known all my life, and saying goodbye once again, I can't help but feel sad as well.

But I won't leave my friend. I'll stay with her until the end. And nothing will change my mind.

I glance over my shoulder to see her sound asleep. Her head leans against my back as her arms are wrapped securely, yet loosely, around my waist. The speed we're going at isn't too fast so a nap wouldn't be hard to take. After all, stress can be very exhausting.

I wonder what she'll have to face. The princess had mentioned 'lost memories' as something, but that doesn't explain anything. Lost? By what means were they lost? Did they just simply slip through her grasp? My grasp? Our grasp?

"Don't worry, Samantha," I say under my breath. "All will be revealed soon enough."

But will it?

* * *

"Wake up, Samantha." She mumbles words I don't quite catch, then falls silent. I let out a sigh. "Come on, we're here."

"Where?" She yawns. She removes her arms from around my waist, and I glance over my shoulder to see her tiredly rubbing her eyes. I quickly swing my left leg over the black horse's neck and jump off without any trouble. She attempts to do the same, but it doesn't quite go so smoothly. She slowly swings a leg behind her, and when her feet touch the ground, she stumbles forward.

I chuckle as I catch her arm. "Steady now, sleepyhead."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Thanks, Link."

I give her a warm smile. "No problem."

And we begin our descent to the spring. It wasn't very eventful so I'll spare the details.

When we arrive, she looks around, taking in every little detail. "So this is Lanayru spring?" She asks, awed. A ledge protrudes from the rocky platform and over the clear water. Moss and vines snake up along walls as if to hold up the stone pillars of the spring. Samantha takes a few steps forward but hesitates when she reaches the ledge. She turns to face me, fear and anxiety showing in her eyes.

"I can't do it!" She shouts, burying her face in her hands. "I'm not strong enough!" She's shaking, trembling with fear.

I quickly move to embrace her. "Samantha, you're strong. You can do it."

"But what if I fail? What do I do then?"

"Don't think like that. You will get through it. I believe in you." And it's true.

She breaks away, looking straight into my eyes. A small smile appears on her lips as I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You believe in m-me?" She says with a stutter.

"Of course I do," I reply. "We're friends, and I care about you."

"Friends..." For a moment, our eyes lock. But she soon closes her eyes and gives me a small nod. She opens her mouth and speaks with a determined tone. "Okay."

Without another word she walks to the ledge, but this time, she goes right to the edge, with me a few feet behind her. Slowly, she lowers herself to her knees and shuffles through a small bag slung over her shoulder. She pulls out a small ball made from some sort of glass. Upon closer inspection, this ball of glass isn't made of glass at all. It's a small, blue barrier of magic protecting a small black shard. The small shard is centered right in the middle, frozen in place. Taking the sphere in both hands, Samantha holds it out in front of her.

I, not knowing what she is doing, can only stand by and observe. Being the polite one I am, I had not pressed her for answers. After all, she was asleep for the most part of the trip. I keep silent as the barrier around the shard seemingly disappears. The shard floats before her, bobbing up and down as if it had a mind of its own.

"Dear Light Spirit of Lanayru," she begins with confidence. "Reveal one lost to me as my trial to control power." A deep shimmering in the water catches my eye. A single drop falls into the spring, and a bright mass of light emerges from the blanket of the clear spring. Soon, the giant Light Spirit floats before us, looking elegant and graceful. It takes the form of a serpent, long stripes of shimmering gold streaming down its back.

It does not speak, but it lets out a mighty roar. As if the roar triggers something, everything is engulfed in a bright light. And my first instinct is to reach out to her, to make sure she is okay.

I don't know if my attempt was successful because soon my world turns black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the dark ceiling meets me. My cloudy eyes spot a few flickering candles on the wall, threatening to go out at any second. The cold, stone floor is where I lay, all bloody and bruised. I can feel the warm and sticky blood running down my back, causing my once lively, green tunic to turn into a shredded tunic of hideous red. My frostbitten fingers grip my sword tightly, afraid that if I lose my grip on it, I would lose myself as well.

_Where am I? Why am I in so much pain?_

I lay there for a few agonizing seconds, trying to clear my foggy mind. My long ears twitch as they try to regain the ability to hear. Ever so slowly, the clash of metal rings in my ears. Despite the slight haze blocking my vision, I wince as I let my head fall to the side, trying to find the source. I catch a few glimpses of figures moving. Their movements are quick, matching the other. Though my sight hasn't been fully restored, I can already tell who is losing. And I'm afraid of who it will be that I will see laying sprawled on the floor just as I am.

Gathering all the strength I have left, I try to roll onto my stomach. Though the process was agonizingly painful, I manage. My arms, cut and wet with crimson blood, support me as I regain my footing. Then a surge of pain runs through me, and I collapse.

Within seconds my entire back is soaked with the familiar wetness. I wince just at the thought. _But I must get up!_

Sword still in hand, I find a stone column and pull myself up. My bloodshot eyes squeeze shut as I lean against the column. When I open them, the scene before me is overwhelming real.

A human and a large darknut circle each other, as if to challenge the other with a fight to the death. Upon closer inspection, the human, a girl, has long white-blond hair that has been stained with crimson. Large portions of the darknut's armor has been ripped off, but to the girl's disadvantage, the darknut has become more agile with less weight on its shoulders. They both pant heavily, yet neither of them show their tiredness in their defensive stances.

But that's not what catches my attention. My eyes find the large gash down the girl's back. Strips of her black clothing cling to her back, shredded and wet with her blood. The wound bled horribly, yet she continues to fight. My eyes strain to focus and once my eyes adjust to the dim lighting, my mouth falls agape at who exactly is fighting this deadly beast.

Samantha. No doubt about it. She is taking on this beast all by herself? She isn't even armed for Din's sake!

Her arms are out in front of her defensively, her unclenched fingers and bruised knuckles marked with small cuts. Perhaps she is fighting hand to sword combat? That isn't possible though. Evidently, tearing armor off by hand is impossible.

Then how is she still standing?

My question is soon answered as sparks jumps from her fingertips. No doubt about it, her weapon is magic.

In the blink of an eye, her arm jerks across her body, as if to slap the monster from a distance. A long, red, whip-like rope flashes out, but when it makes contact with its target, it disintegrates into small particles of ember. Another flash of the whip, and the darknut's broad sword flies off. A loud clang and screech is heard as the sword skids across the ground, yet neither of them flinch. Unfortunately for me, my sensitive ears take in the loud screech, and I wince.

At this point in the battle, the darknut has reached the maximum level of agility. Having lost its original sword, it pulls out another sword, one that appears thinner and lighter in contrast to the original one.

When Samantha attempts another strike, the darknut dodges and swiftly moves behind her. Having missed, Samantha stumbles forward, losing balance and focus. And at that moment of hesitation, the monster brings its arm back and swings. That's when I decided to stop hiding.

"No!" I cry, deflecting the blow. The monster swings again, but I'm determined. I block every attempt, never hesitating. A swing, a block. And on and on it goes.

"Link?! What are you doing?!" Samantha cries from somewhere behind me.

"What does it look like?!" I retort. "And why—" I'm cut off by a rough shove to the side. Ducking my head, I roll to the side. Once again, excruciating pain from my back forces me to stop and collapse. Once the worst of the pain vanishes, I pull myself to my feet. When I look up, Samantha is back to striking the monster with her fire whip.

I would have gotten back into the fight if I hadn't been distracted. Her once ice blue eyes have hints of a raging fire, burning ever so furiously. The growl from her throat has all but transformed into a deadly snarl on her lips. And for a second, I'm frightened. Never before have I seen her so raged, so motivated to kill.

Samantha killing? No, impossible. She would never.

Yet, here she is, chipping away at the darknut's life. But is this really Samantha in front of me? A small flash of silver on her neck confirms my suspicions.

"Shadow!" I call.

"Leave me alone!" She snaps back. "This is my fight!"

"Your fight?" I say sarcastically. I immediately jump back into the fight. "We're a team!"

"A team? _A team?!_" She snaps back. "When have we ever been a team?!" As she goes to stab the darknut with a fire rod, I feel as if it is my heart that had been on the receiving end instead of the beast.

_It's not her that is saying that_, I tell myself, although my doubts tell me otherwise. She is being blinded by her own rage. She isn't thinking rationally. But why?

"Does this have anything to do with your mother's death?" The words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I swear to the three goddesses that at that moment, Shadow turned to stone. The color drains from her face, and she freezes where she stands, as if her mind simply shut down.

"H-how did you—" I interrupt her as I shove her to the side and block the darknut's vertical slice.

"Shadow! Think! Will revenge get you anywhere?" I say, getting in a hit on the darknut's side. It stumbles backwards but doesn't fall. In that moment of distraction, I give her a glance. The rage from her eyes have all but vanished, the ice blue color returning.

"But I—"

"You would be satisfied? Is that what you're trying to say?" Unfortunately the enemy would not allow me to hear her response for it immediately charged me. Taking advantage of the few moments my guard was down, the monster lands a hit on my arm. The sharp edge slices open my arm, and I fall, consciousness slipping through my hands.

"LINK!" Shadow is immediately at my side.

Time seems to stop. It's just us, the two of us, together. No darknut, no battle, not a thing to disturb us.

Her eyes scan the deep wound on my arm. Knowing that she isn't a healer, she can't help me. Frantic, she fumbles for words of comfort, to tell me that I'd be alright. But she doesn't have to speak, I already know my fate, I can see it on her face, in her eyes. Yet, I am the one to speak.

"Wake up, _Samantha_. It's time."

At first, she seems taken aback, but she nods and takes my hand as light shimmers on the backs of our battle scarred hands.

With her, I'm safe. With her, I can't feel the pain anymore. Our world turns dark, but we know we will be fine. As long as we have each other, there is not a shadow of a doubt.

_It's time to wake up, sleepyhead._

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, in this chapter, I really tried to write longer paragraphs 'cuz I suck at it :3 I hope I didn't do too poorly. If I made any mistakes please tell me!**

**((****Every time I say light, I can't help but think Light...just like when people say link, I think of Link :3))**

**Anyways, I'll see you around! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: By the Campfire

**Welcome to chapter 20!**

**Thank you Roxygirl, Ayako Zetra, and RyoKushei for reviewing! Your words make me smile! (::) cookie?**

**Disclaimer: I only buy their merch...that's all.**

* * *

Chapter 20: By the Campfire

Shivers spread throughout my body. My trembling hands, gripped tightly on my head, feel the cold sweat that beads my forehead. Muscles tensed, I brace myself, not knowing what awaits me. My eyes slowly blink open, ready for any sign of danger, and there is none. Though a bit hazy, my eyes scan my surroundings.

I'm at the Lanayru spring. There is no monster, no darkness, no battle. Just the peaceful waters of this spring. Yet I don't want to believe it. How could I when I can still feel the pain?

Despite the calm nature of it all, I remain alert. There could still be dangers lurking about, hiding and waiting. After all, there are many monsters that lurk in the shadows—and some aren't even beasts.

A cloth dabs at my forehead, wiping off the sweat. My eyes widen in surprise, glancing up at the person who sits beside me. "I see that you're awake," a familiar voice speaks.

Recognizing her voice, I immediately relax. Sitting up, I rub the tiredness from my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long. I myself have just awoken a few moments ago," Samantha puts down the cloth she had been holding and sits on her knees beside me. Strands of her white blond hair stick to her face, indicating that she had been sweating as well. Her eyes shine like ice, yet hints of stress hide in their depths. "You really scared me back there, Link."

"What do you mean, Samantha?" I ask her, unsure of what she is saying.

"You weren't supposed to be there."

For a moment, I stare at her, puzzled. Then I realize she is referring to what had happened mere moments before. "But I was, wasn't I?" I simply reply.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be only me that enters."

"Only you?"

"It's a test," she tells me. "A test that would tell me if I was worthy of possessing such an important relic."

"Oh, that reminds me, you haven't told me what exactly this 'ancient relic' is." It seems like I am changing the subject, but really, I'm curious.

"That's right, I haven't told you yet, sorry about that," she says, ducking her head. Though a bit hesitant, she brings her right hand out in front, revealing the faint symbol that I immediately recognize.

"It's the Triforce," I trail off, eyes wide with surprise. The three triangles on her hand are faint, as if it were just merely scars. From a distance, it may not look like much—like a scratch—but when one is this close, the symbol isn't so faint anymore.

If she were to possess a piece of the Triforce, she would have to bear the Triforce of Power. The Triforce consists of three parts, hence its prefix. The three parts are shared among three people: I, Link, currently have the Triforce of Courage, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf _had_ possessed the Triforce of Power. But the evil king had been defeated many months ago, causing uncertainty of where the Triforce lies. So how in Farore has Samantha come to possess Power?

Doubts and accusations begin to flood my mind. Soon, I force myself to stop. For her sake—and for my sake as well.

Samantha nods. "I'm surprised that you haven't noticed up until now."

Putting a hand behind my head, I laugh nervously, feeling embarrassed at having been so oblivious. "I guess I've been so relaxed these last few weeks that I haven't been paying much attention to small details."

"That makes sense." She looks away from me, eyes studying the rocky ground. A moment of silence passes between us before I bring my hand forward. Using the cloth that lies neatly folded beside us, I gently dab at her forehead, drying it off. She smiles in appreciation, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I look like a mess, don't I?"

I laugh, a smile upon my lips. "No, not at all."

She playfully punches my arm. "You're just saying that so I don't feel bad about myself."

"Maybe, maybe not," I say with a smirk. She narrows her eyes playfully and gives me a glance. Grabbing the cloth from my hands, she stands. She tucks the handkerchief into the leather bag slung over her shoulder. I stand as well, dusting off my green tunic and adjusting my equipment.

We carry on as if nothing had ever bothered us. It's as if we've forgotten all about the memories we had witnessed just moments earlier.

But they will come back. The horrors will never leave our minds. They will continue to twist our minds and chip away at our sanity, for the pain and suffering leave their scars, not only on our skin, but on our souls as well. It is only a matter of time...

"We should get going," Samantha says, her back to me as she takes steps toward the exit. "Three more springs, am I correct?"

How much longer can _she_ stand this? I imagine that she hasn't ever experienced these things. I believe in her ability to succeed yet I refuse to think of what may become of her in the end. In the near future, will everything be alright, or will everything go to hell? I can only hope the outcome being the former.

I nod, following after her, wiping the apprehensive thoughts away. When I catch up to her, I slip my hand into hers. For a moment, she seems surprised, but soon welcomes it, interlocking our fingers. I can feel the familiar warmness inside me, soothing me. Together, we leave the peaceful spring, our minds pushing back the daunting memories.

_It is only a matter of time..._

* * *

The soft glow of the fire flickers, casting faint shadows on the leaves of the forest floor, but the flames do not do much. The chilling air sends shivers throughout my body. Samantha shivers beside me, a pale blanket draped over her shoulders. I have one as well, wrapped tightly around my torso. It isn't much, but it will have to do. Samantha sneezes, her nose dark pink from the cold. Her ears and cheeks are tinted pink as well. I imagine that I'm suffering these changes as well. Knees to our chests, we watch the small fire in hopes that we, too, could be warm.

Damn winter has to be this close. Autumn seems to have wanted to visit for a few weeks this year.

I even have my lantern beside us, yet it doesn't help either. I shiver, tightening my hold on the blanket around me. I hear the horse, tied to the tree behind us, snort. The palace horse stomps its feet as if it wanted to shake away the cold. Unfortunately for us, cold drafts move among the trees here in this forest, never stopping.

"Nice weather we're having tonight," Samantha comments, her eyes focused on the small flames of the fire.

I chuckle, turning my head in her direction. "I've experienced better." We share a small laugh, which to my surprise, warms me, if only just a little. A short silence passes between us, but Samantha soon speaks once again.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here," she says, looking to me. When our eyes meet, she smiles warmly.

For a moment, I'm speechless. Her eyes, though like ice, soften. The flickering of the flames reflect off her crystal orbs, causing them to look as lively as ever. Looking into those eyes, I can't help feeling the same.

I clear my throat before opening my mouth to speak, "I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you," I say, a warm smile growing on my face as well. "We _are_ a team, after all."

She perks up, remembering where she had heard those words before. "Link..." she trails off, her eyes shifting their gaze towards the ground. A moment passes before she speaks. "Why did you keep fighting? Why did you stay to help me? You could have let me fail, yet you didn't. You could have let me die, yet you wouldn't allow it. Why?" Her eyes quickly look up to meet my gaze once again. Her eyes glisten in such a way that I can only identify them as hopeful.

Letting go of my grip on my blanket, I reach for the cold hands that rest on her knees. Gently holding her left hand in both of mine, I look her straight in the eyes. "I care for you, deeply. I would never leave you nor betray you. Friends help one another in times of need."

The corners of her mouth curve up into a small smile. "Thank you for being my friend, Link." Keeping my hold on her hand, I nod my head at her, smiling as well. Despite the warmness of our words, Samantha shivers. "Huh, I almost forgot about the cold."

Letting go of her hand, I smirk, taking the blanket from my shoulders. Samantha looks at me as if I have two heads—which is not true, I assure you. Moving closer beside her, I place my blanket on her shoulders.

"Link, this isn't fair for you," she protests. "You're going to freeze."

"I still have the fire," I say in defense. A weak one, I admit.

"We both know that that fire isn't doing us any good," she says. She puts a finger to her chin, thinking. Without warning, her side presses against mine, and soon, the blankets wrap around the both of us. "There, that's better."

I chuckle, a wide smile on my lips. "A lot better." In fact, I feel a _lot_ better. Warmer, cozier, and more comfortable. We let a few moments of silence pass between us, thoughts gathering in my minds. After minutes of the crackling of the fire, I speak my thoughts. "So, Samantha," I begin. "You haven't told me what happened before I woke up from—well, you know."

"The Light Spirit told me some...things," she says, shifting awkwardly. I turn my eyes from the fire to Samantha, who continues to stare at the forest floor.

"Oh c'mon, Samantha. You can tell me," I tell her, slightly tilting my head to the side in a playful gesture.

She ducks her head, hiding her face in the blankets. "You won't stop until I say it, huh?"

"Nope, that's a promise." She peeks an eye out of the covers, glancing up at me. I put on a big smile in hopes of convincing her to tell me.

"Oh, fine," she says, chuckling lightly. "As I said before, the whole thing is a 'test'. In other words, Shadow's memory of that battle was the chosen setting of my trial. Whether or not I succeed is up to my actions. If I fail, well, it's something I'd rather not think about." Her expression turns dark, eyes painted with a shadow.

"But you succeeded, had you not?" I question.

"I had, but that's not all there was to it." Another uncomfortable shift. What is making her so nervous?

"It wasn't?" I ask, curiosity winning the battle.

She nods slowly. "The Light Spirit told me it was a test of control. Controlling action, thoughts, and feelings. And as you saw, I had almost failed," she says, pausing as if to collect her thoughts.

"But you didn't," I remind her.

"Because of you," Samantha blurts out. Lowering her voice, she whispers as if ashamed. "It's because of you I succeeded. I couldn't control myself—or rather Shadow. Our thoughts and feelings became trapped in one place, only one escape there. It was like our thoughts were fighting, fighting for control, fighting for an out, fighting because of emotions. And just when I became to lose, you pulled me through. You reminded me why I couldn't control."

I remain silent, listening intently. My mind replays the memory, reminding me of the pain, the anger, the fighting. Despite all the things running through my head, I only have one question in my mind.

_Why?_

"Soon after, she came back into power, despite my attempts. Back and forth our control came until I finally pulled through. Seeing you get hurt pulled her back, and that was when I surfaced."

"...it was all because of me?" I say in a small voice. _It was because of my pain?_ _My suffering? _"Then what was my purpose of being there?"

"I don't know. He only told me that much, nothing more, nothing less," she says, sniffling. Suddenly, she shakes her head. "Look at me ramble on, I'm sure you don't need any more problems of mine to worry about."

"But that's the problem," I say, lifting her chin with my hand. When her eyes meet mine, a darker pink settles on her cheeks. "I want to know. I want to worry about you, I want to help you, and I want to protect you. So, please, let me."

"Link, I—" she closes her eyes, breaking away from my gaze. She turns back to face the fire, pulling her chin away from my touch. A small dash of hurt brushes my heart, my smile failing. "I'm grateful," she says, but I can tell she is holding back. What she holds back is unbeknownst to me.

But I do know what _I_ am holding back. I'm holding back my feelings, not because I want to keep it hidden away, but because I'm afraid. Yes, even the bearer of the Triforce of Courage can be afraid. If she were to reject my feelings, it would put a giant hole in our friendship. Never again would our relationship ever be the same. And that's what I am afraid of.

_Pathetic. I, the Hero, had the courage to save Hyrule, yet finding the courage to admit my feelings toward her is so difficult._

But what kind of hero hides? What kind of person would keep their lies?

Now I realize that I don't want to be that person. If I were to be that person, I would be lying to Samantha—and it's something I'd _never_ want to do.

"Samantha?"

Turning her head to me, she meets my gaze. "Yes, Link?"

"Would it be awfully terrible if being friends is something I don't want?" I ask her.

Knitting her eyebrows in confusion, she asks, "What do you mean?"

"I want to be more than friends, more than partners. I want to protect you, knowing that you feel the same way." She brightens, a hopeful expression on her face. Looking deeply into her sky blue eyes, I can see the tears that threaten to fall. And when one manages to slip, I lift a hand, wiping it away. She smiles and closes her eyes, leaning into my hand. I can't help but feel tears of joy gather in my own eyes.

"You took the words right from my mouth," Samantha whispers, smiling.

Turning around and leaning in so that my mouth is by her ear, I whisper, "Great minds think alike, eh?" I can feel her shiver as she lightly chuckles. By now, we sit facing one another, fingers interlocked. Turning her head, her forehead lightly brushes mine. I close my eyes, feeling her nose gently touch mine.

It wasn't too long ago the last time I was in this position. And I'm not complaining. I think it's enchanting. That is, _she_ is enchanting.

"Link?" She murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I lean forward, our lips meeting in a short, but sweet kiss.

It's just us, together in a wonderful world. No dangers, no troubles, all our worries gone. We're safe, we're protected as long as we have each other. We can do anything, we can achieve everything, and we will do it together.

What I wouldn't give for this moment to last forever—no, for eternity.

_I love you._

* * *

**Too early? Too late? Just about? (Too cheesy?) Haha, tell me what you think!**

**On that note, please review!**

**(11/27/14: And those of you in the U.S., Happy Thanksgiving!)**

**See ya!**


End file.
